


Возвышенное и земное

by drunkenbilly



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenbilly/pseuds/drunkenbilly
Summary: Шиллера со всех сторон атакует один конкретный слух о Гёте.
Relationships: Johann Wolfgang von Goethe & Friedrich Schiller, Johann Wolfgang von Goethe/Friedrich Schiller
Kudos: 6





	Возвышенное и земное

**Author's Note:**

> Сюжетные и стилистические штампы, злобные бывшие друзья, Шиллер (канонично) сексист и не одобряет гендерную перформативность, Гете в модусе фем фаталь. ООС в рамках сеттинга.  
> Жанр: сентиментальная попойка.

Ткань пузырилась на плечах, рукава были коротки. Шиллер задрал их до локтей и расстегнул пиджак. Посмотрел время на мобильнике. Прошло уже четверть часа, как он находился на банкете. Гёте не было видно.  
Шиллер взял бокал с вином, залпом выпил, взял другой. В толпе замаячил Гердер, излучавший волны недовольства. Прикончив третий бокал, Шиллер приступил к четвертому и решил двигаться по периметру зала. Гердер ринулся наперерез. Пришлось остановиться.  
– Шиллер, – воззвал Гердер, не повышая голоса. Его кислое лицо несколько оживилось. – Нечасто Вас встретишь на подобных слётах. Скажите-ка… как дела?  
Он никогда не набивался к Шиллеру в друзья, так что вопрос таил за собой второе, третье, восьмое дно. Готовилась ловушка.  
Шиллер нейтрально ответил:  
– Очень хорошо, спасибо, – и, потянувшись за следующим бокалом, украдкой оглядел зал. Единственный, кто интересовал его, не появлялся в этих стенах.  
– А у Вас? – спросил Шиллер из вежливости.  
– Спасибо, перебиваюсь.  
Беседа застопорилась. Шиллер посмотрел вбок, оглядываясь теперь в открытую.  
– Иоганну позвонили, он отошёл поговорить.  
– Когда?  
– Да минуты две назад, – отмахнулся Гердер и добавил, как бы невзначай: – Вы с ним прямо гусь да цесарочка. Если и разделились, то сразу слипаетесь обратно.  
– Это не так, – отрезал Шиллер. Не успел сообразить, что возражение только раззадоривают противника.  
Но это действительно было не так: бОльшую часть своего времени они проводили в разных городах. На Гёте всегда висело много организационной работы, которую он брал на себя сам – аргументируя тем, что лучше никто не справится – и потом долго материл всех подряд: сроки, небо, землю, актёров, осветителей, пиарщиков, стажёров, студентов, своих соседей, хейтеров, фанатов – вообще всех – за то, что те некстати подвернулись под руку, тупили, отнимали время.   
Шиллер неделями сидел в квартире, изредка выбираясь в магазин.  
– Да, да, я в курсе, что у вас отношения на расстоянии, – закивал Гердер. – Я имею в виду лично Вас, Шиллер.  
– Лично я не понимаю, о чем Вы, – спокойно ответил он.  
– Вы необычный человек. Я понял это с нашей первой встречи. Есть Вас нечто… наверное, это сила воли. Хотя Вы были тогда совсем молоды. Когда мы познакомились с Иоганном, он был всего-то года на три Вас младше. И в этом возрасте он был совершенно бестолковый.  
Круг недоброжелателей Гёте был очерчен давно. До сегодняшнего дня Гердер в него не входил.  
– Вы знали Гёте лучше, чем узнали меня, – осторожно возразил Шиллер, пытаясь уйти от темы. – Поверьте, Вы не понимаете, с чем сравниваете.  
Гердер, цыкнув, отбил:  
– Да бросьте эту хроническую скромность. Всё, что было в Иоганне выдающегося, – это его гонор, да и тот чисто юношеский. Его наглость, признаюсь, меня очаровала, но мозги были как у школьника, какие-то зачатки мыслей…  
– Вся молодёжь такая.  
– А Вы, значит, уже не молоды? – съехидничал Гердер. – Сколько Вам, тридцать шесть?  
– Тридцать семь.  
– Разница, безусловно, существенная.  
– Безусловно, – пропустив сарказм, согласился Шиллер. – Я не хочу стоять в одном ряду с «новой искренностью», за которую болеют Шлегели.  
– Скорее уж рвут глотки. Особенно этот молокосос Фридрих. Громче Вас кричит, что Вы не с ними.  
– Я пригрел змею на груди.  
– Не Вы один.  
Шиллер промолчал. Встал прямее, чтобы еще раз оглядеть зал. Гердер, отпив из бокала, заговорил вновь:  
– Разве у Вас нет такого, что, оглядываясь в прошлое, Вы думаете, что видели все приметы, но не придавали им значения? Это непоколебимое самодовольство. Споры на пустом месте, по пустякам. Завуалированные насмешки. У Вас рождалось ощущение, что Вами пользуются. Вы отгоняли его от себя. Но в итоге оказалось, Ваши чувства не врали. Нет, не было?  
– У меня были дела поважнее, чем искать за каждой фразой двойной смысл. Эти… – «паразиты», - подумал он, – люди были мне коллегами, не друзьями.  
– Вы были искренны с ними, а они нет. Они пользовались Вами, Вашими связями, временем, идеями, высасывали из Вас мысли, а взамен давали лишь лживые улыбочки. Они б Вам и жопу подставили, если бы решили, что Вы этого хотите. Это не Ваш случай, конечно. Но другим везёт меньше.  
– Видимо, поэтому я злюсь меньше, чем мог бы.  
– Вы погодите, – хмыкнул Гердер со значением, пропустив колкость. – Возможно, змей на Вашей груди было больше, чем думаете.  
– Вы бредите, – не вытерпел Шиллер. Вино, всплеснувшись, намочило ему пальцы. – Чего Вы пытаетесь добиться? Вы обижены на Гёте лично? Это выясняйте с ним, а не за его спиной – тем более, со мной.  
– Не кричите так! Я всего лишь неудачно выразился.  
– Выражайтесь яснее.  
– Вы в курсе, о чём я говорю. Он использует людей. Он стал тем, кем является сейчас, благодаря кучке добряков, которые вдолбили ему в голову что-то адекватное. Что бы у него было, если бы не они?  
– Несколькими стервозными бывшими меньше.  
Гердер встретил его взгляд и скривился:  
– Ну что ж.  
Чувствуя, как его трясёт от раздражения, Шиллер собрался уйти и, допив остатки вина, отставил бокал на столик. Гердер не отступал:  
– Зря Вы надеетесь, что не станете его «бывшей». Он меняет друзей быстрее, чем крутится планета.  
– Значит, друзья были не такими уж и друзьями, – сказал Шиллер. В подобные моменты он не находил слов от негодования. Поэтому, не дав Гердеру возразить, он бросил: – До свидания.  
И направился в сторону выхода. «Гердер стареет, – мрачно думал он, – что-то случилось с его мозгами». В дверях ему в лицо, жаркое от вина и духоты, ударила ночная сырость; на миг он застыл. Теплый плотный ток двигался под коленями; он успел запьянеть. Да, он мог бы многое ответить Гердеру! что это всё не его, Гердера, дело, что тот ведет себя как дрянь. Но Гердеру того и надо было: втянуть его в свой гнусный спор, чтобы вывалить ещё больше говна. Гёте не заслуживал этих странных, грязных намеков. «Про кого только бред не сочиняют», – сказал себе Шиллер. Он выдохнул, восстанавливая дыхание. Пелена, застлавшая глаза, медленно рассасывалась.  
У крыльца чирикали представители молодого поколения, среди которых Шиллер заметил начинающего, но прогрессивного критика кино, литературы и театра Фридриха Шлегеля.   
И этот гад здесь.   
Быстрым шагом Шиллер отошёл к углу и только вынул сигареты, как вдруг чья-то рука схватила его за пояс и дернула на себя.  
– Не шумите, – прошептал Гёте, прижав его к стене. – Я прячусь от врагов.  
– А я Вас искал, – поделился Шиллер. – Много врагов насчитали?  
– С десяток набралось. Представьте, целый десяток придурков на мою голову! Обступили меня, я еле унес ноги. Чего Вы там ёрзаете? – вскинулся он, когда Шиллер незаметно попытался всунуть сигареты обратно в карман пиджака. Его теплая рука проскользнула Шиллеру по животу, а макушка боднула подбородок.  
– Вам надо перестать опираться на меня, – чуть задыхаясь, сказал Шиллер.  
– Извините, но в ближайшее время позиция не изменится. Там дальше только кусты, а я самолично видел, как собака этой дуры…  
– Говорите, пожалуйста, тише…  
– Да как я могу, если она дура! Но Вы правы. О чём я?  
– О собаке.  
– Я видел своими глазами, как эта дура из дур Ягеманн выгуливает там свою шавку. А если она делала это один раз, значит, мог быть и второй, и двадцатый, и уж на двадцатый раз, именно в тот, когда я её не застал, она не убрала собачье... Вам смешно?  
Сдерживаясь изо всех сил, Шиллер только закивал. Когда его отпустило, он произнес сквозь одышку:  
– Возможно, она делала это Вам назло. Борьба против тирании в театре. И ведь добилась же своего.  
– Добьётся она только увольнения, – проворчал Гёте. Вдруг он насторожился.  
Приближались голоса. Один из них принадлежал Фридриху Шлегелю. Он что-то сказал, ему ответил второй:  
– Я видел тут Шиллера.  
– Неудивительно, – фыркнул Шлегель. – Он подмазывается к Гёте как может.  
В их с Гёте закуток потянуло табачным дымом: обожающий выделываться, Шлегель курил трубку.  
– Они же друзья. Нет?  
Шиллер посмотрел на Гёте, но тот повернул голову в сторону говорящих и, кажется, слушал увлечённо.  
– Слушай, знаю я, как они дружат. Общался с ними обоими, когда они были вместе. Что это за друзья, которые выкают друг другу?  
– Как-то по-старпёрски.  
– Ну да. Им выгодна эта дружба, и всё. Знаешь, как они общаются? Шиллер про одно талдычит, как обкуренный, Гёте ему, типа, чувак, успокойся, ты щас подохнешь, водички попей, на диете посиди. Шиллер затыкается, а через минуту снова понос. Гёте его терпит, потому что Шиллер на передовой мейнстрима, а Гёте хочет денег и резонанса. Его право.  
Гёте взглянул на Шиллера. Лицо у него было сердитое, но глаза весело щурились. Шиллер молча ударил ладонью по лбу. Гёте ему подмигнул.  
– А Шиллер?  
– А Шиллер тужится, пыжится, но в человеческих отношениях он так же хорош, как свинья в балете. То есть нихрена. Гёте интересен ему только в качестве трофея. Типа добился сотрудничества. Вот Шиллер вокруг него и прыгает, чтобы трофей не сбежал.  
Шлегель замолк, и снова потянуло табаком. Гёте недовольно помахал рукой перед носом.   
– Прикинь, что он Каролине заявил? «Гендерная перформативность», – Шлегель повысил голос, передавая чужие интонации, – «это слишком абстрактное и отвлечённое понятие!» И сел нам на уши. Какой же назойливый тип. Ну его в…  
Гёте переступил с ноги на ногу, отчего его плечо сильнее вжалось Шиллеру в рёбра. Из-за его близости стоять было очень тепло, почти жарко, хотя стена, в которую упирался Шиллер под весом Гёте, холодила спину. Теперь Шиллер видел лишь его профиль и волнистые волосы. Неровный лоб, ставший чуть выше за последние годы, круглые дуги бровей, часть носа, гладковыбритая щека.  
Повернувшись, Гёте поймал его взгляд и вопросительно наклонил голову. Уличённый, Шиллер стал смотреть перед собой, в темноту, где под рассеянным светом старого фонаря блестели влажные кусты сирени.  
Голоса наконец-то отдалились.  
Люди стали собираться обратно в помещение.  
– Кажется, уходят, – прошептал Шиллер. Гёте кивнул.  
Основной шум стих, но, судя по голосам, оставалось несколько человек.  
– Это было весьма занимательно, – громче, чем раньше, сказал Гёте. Он отодвинулся, чтобы выглянуть за угол. Шиллер смотрел на его широкую спину, на затылок с темными волнистыми волосами. Гёте щеголял в одной рубашке и, наверное, мерз.  
– Это и на первый раз вообще не занимательно. Я сегодня уже от Гердера того же дерьма наслушался.   
– Неужели? – не слишком заинтересованно спросил Гёте. – И что же говорит друг наш Гердер?  
– В этом же роде, но в форме совета.  
– О, тогда не прислушивайтесь. Советы Гердера никому не помогали.  
– Я не собирался, даже если бы он меня шантажировал, – серьезно произнёс Шиллер. Его снова потряхивало от раздражения: – Гердера нужно проучить. Хватит с него, что мы не упомянули его в «Ксениях»! Мог бы догадаться, что это Вы его пощадили – да он и догадался наверняка, сволочь неблагодарная. Знаете, что он мне наплёл?  
– Не уверен, – ответил Гёте. – Что?  
– Что Вы его использовали! По его словам, он почти что обожал Вас, но безответно, а Вы его кинули, как только высосали из него всё, что можно.  
– Высосал, – повторил Гёте.  
– Это цитата, – пояснил Шиллер. – Конечно, Гердер всегда был тщеславным позёром. Но так переврать очевидные факты! Конечно, он рассчитывал нас поссорить. Но неужели он думал, что я не в курсе кто кому и чем обязан? Это Вы свели его с ВейСакЭй, фактически пожизненно его обеспечили – и что Вы получаете? Грязные сплетни за спиной. Разумеется, поскольку Вы помогали бескорыстно, то вряд ли Вы ожидали искренней благодарности от такого человека, как он, – вы же знали его характер.   
Гёте кивнул. Шиллер продолжил:  
– Гердер явно поставил цель оскорбить Вас через меня. Bли очернить Вас в моих глазах – как будто это возможно! Да ещё и таким образом! После всего, что Вы сделали для него, он за Вашей спиной, в открытую, мне прямо в лицо толкал о Вас такую чушь! Что Вы…  
Он вспомнил намёки, от которых уклонился, и замолчал. Будто во сне, привиделась картина: молодой Гёте, такой, как на фотографиях и в передачах, резкий, энергичный, рядом с больным, тщедушным Гердером. Не было в этом ни атома правды.  
Гёте не казался ни разгневанным, ни удивлённым:  
– Старый друг лучше новых двух, а?  
– И Вы спустите ему это? – не поверил Шиллер.  
– Если я буду карать каждого, кто посмел возвести на меня поклеп, то на эту деятельность уйдут мои лучшие годы. Я предпочитаю отдаваться иным занятиям, – интонация Гёте была несколько напыщенна. «Он меня передразнивает», – понял Шиллер.  
– На Вашем месте я бы не был так миролюбив, – нахмурился он. Но, ощутив комичность ситуации, добавил: – До сих пор наличие Шлегелей в радиусе одного километра сказывается на мне повышенным давлением.  
Гёте усмехнулся:  
– Дружище, Вы настоящий солдат. Где же Ваша солдатская выправка?  
– Это контузия, – пошутил Шиллер, но распрямился.  
Гёте глядел на него, улыбаясь. Руки он засунул в узкие карманы брюк. Ветки сирени продолжали блестеть за его спиной. Не спеша Шиллер принялся снимать пиджак.  
– Вам что, жарко?  
– Немного, – соврал он. – Мою кровь разогнал Шлегель-младший. Если хотите, наденьте.  
Гёте взял протянутый пиджак. Он как будто собирался отказаться, но затем проворно засунулся в него и, вытянув перед собой руки, уставился на рукава, доходившие ему до середины ладони.  
– Напомните, какой у Вас рост?  
– Сто девяносто три сантиметра, – покраснев, ответил Шиллер. Гёте совершенно не шел его пиджак: узкий в плечах, с длинными рукавами и тугой в талии, он сидел на Гёте, мужественном и совсем не низком, как на раздобревшем гноме.  
– Хорошая ткань, – похвалил тот, трогая края.  
– Да, очень, – согласился Шиллер, никогда не обращавший на неё внимания.  
– Когда Вы собираетесь домой? – спросил Гёте после паузы.  
Шиллер немного растерялся. Он редко ходил на банкеты по собственному желанию и появлялся на них только, если Гёте просил его или это было крайне необходимо. Сегодня он пришёл ради Гёте: они давно не видели друг друга, из-за чего стопорились совместные проекты. На банкете, фланируя от одного дурака к другому, даже под ручку, они бы не смогли говорить по-настоящему, так что Шиллер долго думал, стоит ли идти.  
– Я, в общем, недавно здесь, – сказал он. – А Вы?  
– Я хочу уйти сейчас же. От меня, слава богу, ничего за сегодня и завтра, и даже, наверное, послезавтра не требуется. А Вы бы хотели остаться? Понравилось милое общество?  
– Вы же знаете, я не особенно люблю эти… светские мероприятия. Особенно если слушаю на них подобные речи.  
– А Вы ещё спрашиваете, много ли здесь врагов!  
– Повсюду интриганы, сплетники и мрази, – закивал Шиллер. – Но Вам стоило меня предупредить, что Вы спрячетесь.  
– Но я ведь знал, что Вы меня отыщите. А теперь давайте сбежим. Пока не подкатил кто-то, столь же осведомленный. Момент. – Гёте снова высунул голову за угол. – Всё чисто. Никаких врагов. Лишь те, кого мы оба не знаем.  
Они выбрались из своего укрытия. Трое человек, – какие-то молодчики из окружения Шлегелей, – примолкнув, вытаращились на них обоих.  
– Расслабляемся? – начальственно поинтересовался Гёте, заложив руки за спину.  
Те растерялись и потупили глаза.  
В молчании они вдвоём вышли к дороге. Темнота, неплотная из-за света фонарей, не могла надёжно их скрыть.  
– Поедемте ко мне, – предложил Гёте, доставая телефон. – Шарлотта не будет против?  
– Не думаю, – ответил Шиллер.  
– Разве она не с Вами пришла?  
– Нет. Я один на этот раз.  
Полмесяца назад, когда формально они с Лоттой оставались вместе, он всё чаще, находясь рядом с ней, чувствовал, что она вот-вот предложит ему расстаться; он видел это в её растерянной позе, в её внезапном стремительном раздражении. Он боялся дотрагиваться до неё, потому что знал: она уйдет от прикосновения, и им обоим станет неприятно.  
Затем Лотта переехала к сестре.  
Гёте вызвал такси.  
– Десять минут морозимся, – объявил он, нажав отбой.  
Шиллеру действительно становилось прохладно. Чтобы скрыть это, он скрестил руки на груди. Когда он мёрз, холод пробирался в него через шею и стопы, затем захватывал грудь. В плохих случаях Шиллер начинал хрипеть. Но летний ночной воздух, даже после дождя, не мог заставить тело заболеть снова.  
Гёте окинул его взглядом:  
– Давайте зайдем внутрь.  
– Нет, нет, только не это, – замотал головой Шиллер. Гёте прыснул и, глядя на него, невозможно было не засмеяться следом. – Угораздило собраться этой шобле на Вашем фестивале.  
– К сожалению, я не мог их не пустить. Иначе слухи о моей тирании разносила бы не только Ягеманн, но и пресса… Постойте! Из-за Вас я совсем забыл о собственном пиджаке.  
– Вы можете сходить за ним, – протянул Шиллер с сомнением.  
Гёте хмыкнул:  
– Нет, спасибо. Если Вы ещё не замёрзли…  
– Нет, совсем нет…  
– То я пока остался бы в Вашем. Если не возражаете.  
Было ясно: Гёте решил так не потому, что ему сильно хотелось носить неудобный пиджак, жмущий ему везде, где только можно, – он просто не имел выбора. И он вынужден надеть тот, который есть, и неважно, какой, и неважно, чей.  
– Нет, – выдавил Шиллер, – совсем не возражаю.  
– Чудесно.  
Они замолчали.  
– Как Шарлотта? – Видимо, Гёте посчитал, что настало время отвлеченной беседы.  
– Рисует, как обычно, – пожал плечами Шиллер.  
Он предполагал, что это так.  
Он чувствовал вину перед Лоттой. Он любил её и до сих пор продолжал любить; ему нравились её картины, спокойная рассудительность, внезапные приступы насмешливости, забота (он так редко сам заботился о ней), способность – действительно редкая – вычленять главное.  
Он спросил у Каролины, как она. Каролина ответила: хорошо, а ты? Он написал, что тоже хорошо.  
Это было неделю назад.  
Гёте знал Лотту лично до того, как Шиллер встретился с ними обоими. Прежде чем прийти в гости, Гёте всегда покупал конфеты или торт, или булочки, или что-то подобное – именно для Лотты: Шиллер не особенно любил сладкое. Узнав, что Гёте придёт к ним в квартиру, Лотта начинала суетиться, что было ей не свойственно. И это было неприятно до тошноты: она нервничала, пытаясь скрыться за деловитостью. В поведении Лотты, как в зеркале, отражалось его собственная тревога, которую он научился сдерживать, но та, неотступная, поднималась в нём при мысли, что Гёте приедет, окажется в месте его жизни, но будет недоволен, безучастен, разочарован. Лотта бы не вела себя так, если бы он не чувствовал того, что чувствовал. Но от этого было ещё хуже. Как он мог рассказать Гёте что-то настолько личное, в чём он признавался с трудом даже самому себе?  
– Я продвинулся с «Валленштейном», – сказал Шиллер, переводя тему.  
Гёте улыбнулся:  
– В таком случае переночуйте у меня. РасскАжите, как дела с ним и с «Орами».  
– Только не заставляйте меня вставать с Вами на пробежку, – попросил Шиллер со смешком.  
– Разве я так делал? – нахмурился Гёте.  
– В прошлый раз.  
– Было два часа дня! И не на пробежку, а на прогулку. И не заставлял, а предложил.  
– Вы были очень настойчивы, – подзадорил его Шиллер.  
Гёте моментально вспыхнул:  
– Как будто мне это помогло! – он всплеснул руками от переизбытка чувств. – Я помню про Ваш ненормированный режим дня. Если точнее, режим суток. Но если бы Вы проходили пешком, скажем, километр, каждое утро, то почувствовали бы себя лучше. Главное – стабильность. Я бы ни за что не просил Вас бегать, ведь Вам нельзя.  
– Какое-то время я гулял по утрам, – признался Шиллер. – Когда только переехал. Однажды видел Вас.  
– Правда? – Гёте казался впечатленным.  
– Мы не были тогда знакомы.  
Шиллер не гордился этой частью своей биографии. Он вставал в шесть часов и выходил гулять в парк (находившийся в часе ходьбы от его дома) только потому, что Мориц обмолвился, что Гёте бегает в это время. На бег Шиллер не собирался переходить, может, если бы только увидел Гёте где-то впереди. На всякий случай он надевал одежду, которую с натяжкой можно было счесть за спортивную. Гёте он заметил только один раз, но не догнал. После этого он бросил приходить в парк.  
– Ну, – молвил Гёте уклончиво. – Всему свое время.  
Нужно было менять тему разговора. Шиллер поглядел по сторонам, не уверенный, откуда приедет такси.  
– Скажите это моим недописанным сценам, – предложил он.  
– Не хмурьтесь так. Столетие спустя «Валленштейн» будет готов, и мы выпустим этого ребёнка в мир. И пинком в свободный полет.  
– Это неразумно, – возразил Шиллер, задетый столетием и пинком. – Ребенок разобьётся.  
Гёте хитровато прищурился, и он смутился собственной серьёзности.  
– Да что Вы! – воскликнул Гёте. – После стольких усилий! Это будет как минимум титан.  
Всполохи скользнули по его улыбающемуся лицу. Справа, пуская световые полосы по глянцевому от воды асфальту, приближались два горящих глаза.  
– А вот и карета! – обрадовался Гёте.  
*  
Двухэтажный дом стоял на вершине холма. По склону плотно росли длинные деревья. Ночью они привлекали больше внимания, чем днём. Их кроны склонялись от летнего ветра туда и обратно, и казалось, это шумит прибой. Из окон открывался вид на парк: удлинённая подошва, тонкая река с редкими мостами, песчаные дорожки. Белые круги света от парковых фонарей протянулись вдаль, в темноту.  
За пять лет дружбы с Гёте Шиллер гостил здесь во второй раз. Дом был резиденцией Кристианы Вульпиус. Шиллер не встречался с ней лично: Гёте не знакомил их, видимо, специально. Она также не появлялась ни с ним, ни отдельно от него на премьерах, ужинах, вечеринках, дружеских встречах.  
Выходя из машины, следуя за Гёте по прихожей, коридору, кухне, оказавшись в гостиной, он старался не думать о женщине, которая жила здесь. Он не обнаруживал следов ее присутствия, и напряжение почти покинуло его – почти, пока Гёте не сказал:  
– Располагайтесь, где хотите.  
– А разве… – начал он, но не продолжил. Он не мог напрямую спросить об этом.  
Гёте понял его:  
– Теперь я буду тут один.  
Сердце у Шиллера потяжелело, забилось неохотно.  
– Надолго? – спросил он, словно между прочим.  
– На обозримое будущее.  
Шиллер надеялся, что радость не отразилась на его лице. Наконец-то Гёте займётся вещами, о которых давно рассказывал, но к которым не мог приступить. Полупубличное существование его отвлекало («это», - говорил Гёте,- «одна из моих обязанностей. Вы, дружище, счастливчик, избавлены от мирской суеты»); отвлекали внеплановые переговоры, и разборки, и репетиции. Но то были обычные рабочие моменты. Больше всего его отвлекала Кристиана. Гёте не сообщал об этом прямо, но намекал, что дома не сосредоточиться. «Иначе почему, – думал Шиллер, – он переселил её из квартиры в загородный дом?».  
Привлёченная светом домашних ламп, из темноты выпорхнула совка. Шиллер стряхнул пепел с сигареты в бокал. Воздух утратил тепло и плотность, а он, подогретый очередной порцией вина, вывалился на балкон без пиджака. Он обернулся, ища его взглядом. Совка летала вдоль стеклянной стены, её темные крылышки беспокойно дрожали на легком ветру. Пиджак лежал на кресле. Гёте – в парадно-домашнем халате поверх рубашки и брюк, с зачёсанными назад волосами – сидел на диване, закинув локоть на спинку, и говорил по телефону.  
Они давно не виделись. Не успевая забыть, как Гёте выглядит, Шиллер заново удивлялся, как много реальности он носил в себе. Казалось, пространство съёживалось, когда в нём находился Гёте, и куда бы ни был направлен взгляд, он всегда упирался в Гёте, и, если вокруг разливалась полифония смеха, криков, фраз, среди этого шумного сумбура явственно и чисто раздавался его высокий голос.  
Он ничего не мог с собой поделать; он смотрел на Гёте, забыв о сигарете, пока тот не обернулся и не склонил голову вопросительно.  
Потушив сигарету, Шиллер зашёл в дом.  
– Понял тебя, – сказал Гёте кому-то в телефоне и отключился. – Ну, что, как самочувствие?  
В его тоне сквозило беззлобное ехидство.  
– Прекраснее некуда, – ответил Шиллер с достоинством, вероятно, неуместным. – Где у Вас мусорка?  
– Чтобы стереть улику?  
– Табак прочищает мозги, – защитился он.  
Периодически у них завязывались диалоги о здоровье, в которых Гёте беспощадно лицемерил. Сам не дурак выпить, он отчитывал Шиллера за страсть к курению. Все аргументы и возражения были давно расписаны по ролям.  
– И убивает здоровье, – заявил Гёте.  
– Как и алкоголь, – отбил Шиллер.  
– Смотря какой. Вино полезно в определенных дозах, особенно при малокровии.  
– Да, если соблюдать умеренность. И Вы явно не страдаете от малокровия.  
– Я страдаю каждый раз, когда вижу в Вашем рту это орудие убийства. Вы в курсе, что их за бесплатно собирают в Китае грустные женщины с немытыми руками?  
– Вы забыли про лошадь, которая сдохла от капли никотина.  
На этой стадии Гёте приводил аргумент, который, по его мнению, должен воздействовать безотказно:  
– Зависимость хуже смерти. Для Вас это не унизительно – быть привязанным к каким-то опилкам?  
– Это не зависимость, – безуспешно объяснял он. – Это просто помогает мне думать.  
– И мешает дышать. Шиллер, Вы астматик!  
– У меня нетяжелая форма. Послушайте, – сказал он, заметив, что Гёте готов возмутиться, – я с Вами не спорю…  
– Да Вы только и делаете, что спорите со мной! – перебил Гёте.  
– Курение неполезно и опасно. Но, во-первых, это в долгосрочной перспективе. Во-вторых, многое зависит от того, в каком количестве и с какой частотой я курю. Я использую никотиновые пластырь и жвачку. Чаще, чем Вы думаете. К тому же, я курю для того, чтобы повысить свою трудоспособность, иначе потеряю концентрацию. Я иду на риск, разумеется, но не пересекаю черту. У меня нет зависимости ни от чего, кроме работы. Все остальное – побочные эффекты. В-третьих, у меня медицинское образование…  
Гёте покачал головой:  
– Мне нравится в Вас, что Вы умеете объяснить что угодно, но это – софистика. Видите, что у меня на ушах?  
– Что? – не понял Шиллер.  
– Лапша. Которую Вы на меня навешали.  
Так и завершался этот ни к чему не обязывающий диалог.  
Шиллер переступил с ноги на ногу:  
– Так где у Вас мусорка?  
Захватив приговоренную бутылку вина, Гёте проводил его на кухню. Пока Шиллер мыл бокал, он заодно похвастался мини-баром: холодильник для вин, фаланга подарочного коньяка, несколько ликеров, зубровка, кальвадос.  
– Выпьем все за сегодня? – предложил Шиллер.  
Гёте воззрился на него с восхищением:  
– Откуда только удаль берется? Или, – прищурился он, – это пустая бравада?  
– Когда необходимо, я силен как тигр, – с шутливым апломбом заявил Шиллер.  
– И в чём Вы сильны, кроме пьянства?  
– В длительном… возвратно-поступательном… проникновении.  
– Куда?  
– В глубину.  
Гёте схватился за его плечо, всхлипывая от смеха, но Шиллера и самого пригибал к полу хохот, так что они, держась друг за друга, бессильно пошатывались на согнутых ногах.  
– Берегите это умение, – посоветовал Гёте, вытирая слезы.  
Шиллер прочистил охрипшее горло:  
– Пользуюсь им каждую ночь.  
– Завираетесь.  
– Ничуть.  
Он покраснел под иронично-заинтересованным взглядом Гёте.  
– Что ж, придется верить Вам на слово, – сказал тот.  
Шиллер не нашёл, что ответить.  
Увлеченный, Гёте долго выбирал между двумя винами и в конце концов взял оба.  
– Нас ждет длинная ночь, – подытожил он. – Этот блядский фестиваль угробил мне все нервы, которые остались после последней встречи с Рейнхардтом. Все три с половиной моих нерва. Теперь я не человек, а овощ, и имею все основания напиваться до овощного состояния.  
– Что касается меня, – подхватил Шиллер, – то я поддержу Вас в любом начинании.  
На него летели проблемы с «Орами»: журнал становился убыточным. Котта настаивал, что пора полностью перейти в интернет, новых авторов было не наскрести. «Валленштейн» неожиданно, но привычно застопорился (надо ли включать обширную батальную сцену? Предчувствует ли Валленштейн предательство? Или только боится?). Ошметки, эхо мыслей об этом пролетали по кругу в его голове, словно карусель, всегда возвращаясь, и после вина, в уединённом доме Гёте они прибавляли в резвости. Насчет журнала Гёте не мог дать адекватного совета, – он никогда не занимался издательским делом, – а по поводу «Валленштейна» сказал, что всё будет зависеть от финансирования, пишите свободно, все равно придется что-то да менять по ходу постановки или съемки – и, кстати, что же Вы хотите: фильм или спектакль?  
– Я решил писать одновременно и пьесу, и сценарий, – ответил Шиллер.  
Гёте присвистнул.  
– Амбициозно. Если хотите фильм, – а я его хочу, – учтите, что роды будут долгими.  
Шиллер ощутил, что улыбается.  
– Эта метафора с родами действительно чудовищна.  
– Вам под стать, – отрезал Гёте.  
Шиллер подавился вином.   
Затем они переместились на балкон подышать свежим воздухом.  
– …говоря по существу, Вам следует просто /перестать думать/, – повторял Гёте.  
Речь его путалась сильнее, чем обычно, но мысль не утратила связности.  
– Вы часто это говорите, – отозвался Шиллер, ковыряя плетение своего кресла. Хотелось снова курить, но он не делал этого, потому что Гёте ненавидел запах сигаретного дыма.  
– Да, и Вы, мой друг, ещё ни разу не...  
– Я не представляю, как это возможно. Я не Вы. У меня не получается целого, если я не думаю.  
– Даже Вы, – Гёте сделал ударение на эти слова, – не можете думать постоянно. В любой работе наступит момент, когда нечто – привычка или подсознательное, или что угодно – начинает действовать за Вас. И это бывает полезно. Особенно когда Ваша сознательная часть в тупике.  
– Вы же знаете, – ответил Шиллер, – что я умею только думать. Это мой единственный шанс создать что-то стоящее. Когда-то я поддавался аффектам или своему подсознательному, если угодно. И что из этого вышло? Много, много воплей, да и всё.  
– Что же насчет гармонии? Вы писали о ней в «Эстетическом воспитании», прошло несколько лет – и она не актуальна для Вас?  
В такие моменты Шиллер вспоминал: к разнице между ними нельзя было привыкнуть – только смириться. Он находил в себе достаточно мужества признать, что завидовал Гёте: у него самого не было этой способности /не думать/, будто бы растворять себя в наблюдении, в речи, в акте – и он знал, что она не станет доступной ему. Он трудился и вкалывал, но его мир оставался блёклым и бесплодным по сравнению с миром, в котором жил и который творил Гёте, – миром, наполненным игрой полутеней-полусвета, прекрасным, просторным, как океан, и значительным самим по себе.  
– Когда я писал «Эстетическое воспитание», я держал в голове образ… Человек, который ближе всего к был к нему… - это Вы. Вы более цельный человек, чем я, и поэтому мне сложно объяснить Вам, в чём моя проблема. В этой области мы с Вами на разных уровнях. То, что для Вас естественно и просто, мне не ухватить. Поэтому я иду с другой стороны, чтобы не догонять Вас, – я Вас не догоню, – но встретить Вас в середине пути.  
Гёте смотрел на него, будто ждал продолжения.  
– Потому что есть многое, что мне недоступно, – неловко добавил Шиллер.  
– Например?  
Шиллер решил, что слишком пьян, чтобы выдавать полноценный развернутый монолог:  
– Ну, Вы же, – сократил он.  
Со стороны Гёте раздался громкий смех.  
– Как это я для Вас недоступен?  
– О да! – воскликнул Шиллер возбужденно. – Иногда это сводит с ума.  
– Да что Вы!  
Ему не верили. Это требовалось исправить.  
– Я Вам говорил…  
Он на секунду примолк, вспоминая, что конкретно говорил. Гёте отставил бокал и, поднявшись, подошёл к перилам, откуда был виден парк. Шиллеру пришлось тоже оставить кресло и встать рядом, чтобы доходчивей объяснить.  
– Вы давно для меня как ориентир... даже когда мы не были знакомы. Я всегда стремлюсь за Вами. Я не мог вообразить… - он запнулся, потому что ему не хватало слов. – Вы так много для меня значите, я бы хотел отплатить Вам за все.  
Гёте молча и неподвижно смотрел на него. За разомкнутыми губами блестели передние зубы; Гёте дышал через рот. Затем Гёте подался к нему, преподнес руку к его щеке. Темные глаза смотрели в Шиллера.  
– Гляньте, что на Вас сидело, – сказал Гёте.  
Моргнув, Шиллер опустил взгляд. По указательному пальцу Гёте ползла красная божья коровка.  
– А, – выдавил он.  
– Хотите верну обратно?  
– Нет, спасибо.  
Большим пальцем Гёте щёлкнул насекомое, и то, расправив крылышки, слетело с руки. Гёте посмотрел на Шиллера и внезапно снова потянулся к его лицу.  
– На мне ещё что-то сидит? – тихо спросил Шиллер.  
– Нет, – ответил Гёте, все так же глядя на него – неподвижно и прямо.  
Пальцами он погладил его по щеке. Шиллер едва ощущал это прикосновение: он стоял, не способный пошевелиться, среди беззвучного вакуума, где не было ни движения, ни запахов, и никакой тяжести, кроме той, что сковала лёгкие и тянула вниз сердце. Тёмные глаза Гёте, его приоткрытый рот – он видел только их, они выступали из собравшейся вокруг тьмы. «Туннельное зрение», - вспомнилось откуда-то. Мысль рассеяла оглушившую его тишину: внизу шелестели деревья, где-то пела ночная птица; он сглотнул.  
Гёте встретил его взгляд.  
Гёте убрал ладонь, повернул лицо в сторону дома.  
– Пойду ещё за… – он махнул рукой и, не договорив, скрылся за стеклянной дверью.  
Бездумно, как лунатик, Шиллер пошёл следом. Силуэт удалялся по неосвещенному коридору. Он следовал за ним. Дойдя до лестницы, тень Гёте быстро спустилась вниз. Шиллер замедлился. Остановился. Ступени не скрипели, на первом этаже не раздавалось шагов, не хлопнула дверь, не зазвенела посуда. Было тихо, словно Шиллер один находился в доме. Тогда он развернулся и, чтобы уйти хоть куда-нибудь, направился в туалет.  
*  
Гёте долго не появлялся.  
Шиллер не решился снова курить, иначе потом бы пахло изо рта, и от рук, и… он допил вино, оставшееся в бокале Гёте, встал с кресла. Может, стоило сесть на диван? Гёте, вроде бы, больше нравилось сидеть на нём, и там поместятся двое, и таким образом он даст понять, что…  
Нет, оборвал он себя, это: а – преждевременно, б – жалко; надо спросить напрямую, или намекнуть, аккуратно подвести к вопросу. К какому? Что это было? Почему Вы ушли?  
Шиллер ходил кругами по комнате. Заметив это, он остановился. Сел обратно в кресло. Так будет непринуждённее.  
– За чем Вы ходили? – спросил он, когда Гёте вернулся в гостиную.  
Тот покачал бутылкой коньяка и новыми бокалами, на низких ножках.  
– Смерти моей хотите?  
– Вы обещали поддержать меня в любом начинании, – припомнил Гёте, словно шутя, но тон выдавал его настроение.  
Лицо его было мрачным, жесты – резкими.  
– Конечно, – сказал Шиллер осторожно, – я не отказываюсь от своих слов.  
Гёте ничего не ответил. Наблюдая, как Гёте разливает коньяк, затем дегустирует, Шиллер терял всю смелость, которой и так не хватало. Если Гёте не хотел о чем-то говорить, то разговора не случится, даже если Шиллер спросит прямо. Он спросит, а Гёте просто уйдет, или высмеет его, или симулирует потерю памяти, или выпрыгнет с балкона, или – мало ли способов? Дело было не в них. Гёте просто-напросто транслировал ему: не стоит.  
Шиллер молча глотал коньяк.  
*  
Они разбрелись по комнатам в шесть утра, и Шиллер ещё сколько-то – он не знал точно – ворочался в кровати, в погоне за сном. Он старался не думать, сосредоточиться на пустоте из мягкого белого шума, но – как обычно бывало после нескольких литров алкоголя – обездвиживающая усталость тянула за собой хаотичный, неконтролируемый рой из мыслей. Шиллер придумал «Валленштейна», покадрово, уже как фильм, который бы снял Гёте, с нужными планами, музыкой, колоритом; затем мизансцены спектакля, это был бы энвайронмент, где-то посреди леса или в помещении, лишённом каких бы то ни было признаков. Сайт-специфик восхваляли Шлегели, но каждый из них язвительно высмеет спектакль, намекнёт, что Шиллер сексист или солдафон, живет в замке из слоновой кости, не поднимает актуальные темы экологии, гомофобии, мигрантов, СПИДа, наркомании, проституции, рабства, что история – это уход в эскапизм, как бы он не оправдывался за нежность к ней. Шлегели, все трое, оказались мелкими людишками, и, не знавшие настоящих лишений, здоровые, из благополучных семей, они обвиняли его в неправде, в мессианстве, в угодливости массовому вкусу. Эта мысль открыла воспоминание: Фридрих Шлегель, его самодовольные пассажи, «на передовой мейнстрима», «хочет резонанса». «Какой же мерзкий человек», – Шиллер перевернулся на другой бок. Что Фридрих Шлегель знал? Что знал Гердер? Они были испорчены завистью, один к нему, другой к Гёте. Зависть сожгла их разум. И, судя по себе, осудят всех: мол, нет безгрешных – миром правит грех. [1] Даже если бы Гёте отверг его, он бы не стал поступать так, как Гердер: он уже испытывал, что это такое, ведь Гёте и здороваться с ним не желал первое время, приняв за очередного бездарного молокососа.  
Что-то заставило Гёте сегодня… Гёте тоже чувствовал это, ведь не стал бы он просто так… Шиллер перевернулся на живот, засунул голову между подушкой и матрасом, чтобы простыни остудили горячее лицо.

В первый раз, когда он встретил Гёте, им не удалось познакомиться.  
Частный интернат для мальчиков, в котором Шиллер учился, имел репутацию элитного заведения. Реальность расходилась с пиар-стратегией ровно настолько, сколько требовалось, чтобы, не вдаваясь в учебный процесс и психологическое состояние детей, выигрывать гранты у государства. Путей для достижения этой цели было два: первый – квоты на бесплатное обучение сирот и детей из неблагополучных и малоимущих семей (таким образом в интернате оказался Шиллер); второй – заигрывание с телевидением, а также привлечение знаменитостей. Благодаря этому в интернат заехал Гёте.  
За неделю до торжественного дня в каждый класс купили горшки с цветами, а учеников заставили рисовать приветственные плакаты, вылизывать свои комнаты, зашить все дыры в одежде, но самое главное – лучиться незамутнённым счастьем, интеллектом и упитанностью.  
Ученики постарше, среди которых был Шиллер, иронизировали над неразборчивостью директора. В интернате были запрещены романы Гёте: они считались «развращающими молодежь». Преподаватель литературы, если на уроках всплывало имя Гёте, без обиняков называл того «сексопатологическим извращенцем». И теперь, говорили ученики между собой, судорожные приготовления из-за этого извращенца!  
Запрет не остановил Шиллера: наоборот, нарушение школьных правил он почитал за акт непревзойдённого мужества.  
(Если его вызывали к директору за провинности, – например, за то, что, ведомый голодом, он ночью пробирался на кухню, – тот отчитывал его примерно следующим образом:  
– Ай-ай-ай, герр Шиллер. Вы стольким нам обязаны. Мы Вас кормим, учим, одеваем. И всё бесплатно. Мы столько для Вас сделали. Где бы Вы были, если бы не мы?  
И Шиллер не покидал кабинета, пока не давал тщательный, пестрящий подробностями ответ. Суть его сводилась к тому, что он, герр Шиллер, давно бы стал наркоманом, преступником, вором, в общем, настоящим маргиналом, если бы не чудесный интернат, задаром принявший его в своё лоно.)  
Шиллер сам немного писал: в основном стихи и недавно начал одну повесть…Дожидаясь, пока соседи по спальне захрапят, он прочитал «Вертера» за несколько ночей, под одеялом, подсвечивая себе фонариком. Ничего отвратительного в той книге не было, что его не разочаровало. Роман ему понравился; а ещё – Шиллер никому об этом не рассказывал, даже Шафферу – где-то на середине у него встал член.   
В день приезда Гёте все корпуса ослепляли чистотой. Директор объявил, что в честь приезда почетных гостей, как обычно, будет проводиться награждение и самые достойные получат призы. Гёте прибыл в первой половине дня, не один, а с каким-то мужчиной. Позже выяснилось, что тот был содиректором корпорации, вроде бы телевизионной, и вся шумиха поднялась из-за него, а Гёте пригласили посветить лицом. Уроки отменили, кроме первых двух, чтобы гости насладились видом хронически не высыпавшегося, молодого поколения.  
У Шиллера был урок алгебры. Дверь распахнулась, и в аудиторию энергично вошли: директор, льстиво улыбавшийся, спутник Гёте и последним сам Гёте. Шиллер сидел в правом ряду за четвертой партой, и они стояли не настолько близко, чтобы он мог разглядеть их хорошо. Он подумал, что Гёте носил женскую прическу: его волосы, заправленные за уши, чуть-чуть не доставали до плеч.  
– А вот, – объявил директор, – наши выпускники!  
Гёте и его спутник приняли заинтересованный вид.  
– Нравится вам учиться? – спросил спутник Гёте.  
– Да, – нестройно ответил класс.  
– Нет, – выкрикнул Курт, местный смельчак.  
Шиллер промолчал.  
Директор и неизвестный мужчина усмехнулись, словно это была шутка.  
– А теперь пойдемте, я покажу Вам столовую.  
Они вышли. Дверь закрылась за ними. Последнее, что Шиллер видел, – прямую как флагшток спину Гёте.  
После урока их согнали в актовый зал. Награждение тянулось невыносимо долго. На камеру директор поблагодарил всех спонсоров, государство, систему образования, а также именитых гостей за всё добро, что они принесли миру; рассказал старую байку о роскошном будущем, подстерегавшем учеников после выпуска. К этому времени половина из присутствовавших помирали от голода и тихо обсуждали, что будет на обед.  
– А теперь поприветствуем начинающего романиста герра Иоганна Гёте. Он хочет вам кое-что сказать.  
Шиллер встрепенулся. Под старательные хлопки учеников начинающий романист скромно поднялся на сцену.  
– Если честно, господа, – начал он торжественным тоном, – мне такая охота жрать, помираю, – ему засвистели, послышались выкрики: «точно! И нам!» Гёте мирно дождался тишины и продолжил, явно довольный: – Я буду краток. Как я понял, не всем по вкусу гранит науки. Что ж, потерпите. Вы вырвитесь отсюда быстрее, чем думаете, – он повернулся к директору, который на протяжении всей микро-речи силился вернуть себе подобие улыбки, – У меня все. Микрофон Вам отдать?  
Взяв микрофон, директор что-то сказал, но голос его прозвучал слабо. Директор покрутил микрофон в руках. Аудитория начала перешёптываться. Нарастал гул. На сцену вбежал озабоченный зам. Вдвоём они пытались сладить с капризной техникой. Всё это время стоявший на сцене, Гёте повернулся к залу:  
– Господа, убегайте! – неожиданно громким голосом объявил он, помахивая рукой, – ещё не поздно!  
– Всё в порядке, – с красным лицом сказал директор в микрофон. – Герр Гёте, можно уже сойти со сцены.  
Под общие смешки тот, нисколько не смущённый, легко сбежал вниз.  
После этого зам.директора принялся читать с листка имена достойных. Начали с младших классов. Вручали грамоту, расплывчато формулировали заслуги, зал аплодировал.  
Шиллер поискал глазами Гёте. Тот сидел на первом ряду и периодически наклонялся к своему знакомому, шепча что-то, отчего тот кивал и хихикал.  
Наконец вызвали Шиллера. Он поднялся и, не чувствуя под собой пола, пошёл вперед. Ноги размякли, точно овощи в супе. Сотня взглядов противодействовала его движению, как будто он находился под водой. Зам.директора впихнул ему грамоты за успехи в философии и в истории (эти предметы вел профессор Абель). Шиллер взял их, не различая слов похвалы, и автоматически посмотрел вниз.  
С первого ряда, сложив руки на животе, на него глядел Гёте. Поднялись его ладони – хлоп, хлоп. Аплодисменты. Гёте опять наклонился к своему спутнику. Не отрывая от него взгляда, Шиллер спустился со сцены. Прошел мимо. Гёте криво улыбался сомкнутыми губами.  
После награждения ученики отправились в столовую. Поев, они узнали, что Гёте и неизвестный мужчина уже уехали.  
*  
Шиллер очнулся, когда часы показывали полдень. Солнце светило по краям тяжелых бордовых занавесок. От недосыпа немного першило горло и жгло под веками. Похмелье было, – в его возрасте они неизбежны, – но лёгкое: его не тошнило, не гудела голова. Он заставил себя встать (в такую-то рань), и, приняв ванну, спустился на кухню. Налил себе воды в стакан и, сделав глоток, чуть не выплюнул её обратно, когда женский голос позади него произнёс:  
– Иоганн, а где…  
Это была Кристиана, возлюбленная или кем бы она не приходилась Гёте. Низкого роста, с широкими бёдрами. Шиллер знал её по фотографиям из интернета. На парочке из них она шлялась пьяная в общественных местах, и всё это сказывалось на репутации Гёте.  
– Здравствуйте, – сказал Шиллер, автоматически отставив стакан. – Извините, не ожидал Вас встретить.  
Она удивилась:  
– Иоганн не предупредил, что я приеду?  
– Нет.  
– Я за вещами.  
Шиллер кивнул и после паузы спросил:  
– Нужна помощь?  
Кристиана уставилась ему в лицо, потом куда-то в район груди.  
– Не стоит, – поймав его взгляд, она пояснила: – Вы нездоровы. Надорвётесь.  
– Надорвусь, – повторил он, не веря услышанному. – С чего Вы взяли…  
– Иоганн рассказывал, что у Вас астма. Я врач, поэтому…  
– Ясно, – Шиллер случайно выдал своё удивление. Добавил: – Я тоже учился на врача.  
– Какая специальность? – вежливо поинтересовалась Кристиана.  
– Военно-полевая хирургия. Но я не доучился. А Вы?  
– Терапевт.  
Больше им было нечего сказать. Кристиана прошла мимо Шиллера; он отодвинулся, чтобы пропустить её, но его зашатало, и он бедром врезался в столешницу. Сделав вид, что ничего не заметила, Кристиана открыла кухонный шкаф.  
Входная дверь хлопнула, раздались быстрые шаги. Шиллер включил чайник.  
– Нашла? – спросил Гёте из дверного проема и, увидев Шиллера, поджал губы.  
– Да, – отозвалась Кристиана.  
– Добрый день, – произнес Шиллер.  
– Добрый, – Гёте мимолетно улыбнулся, не разжимая рта, и встал около Кристианы.  
Шиллер посторонился, а затем сел на стул.  
Кристиана упаковывала глазированные тарелки. Гёте бдительно созерцал процесс. Они обсуждали, что осталось забрать (кое-что из одежды и плед), что придется оставить (посаженные в саду цветы и кустики клубники), пробки на дорогах, погоду на неделю (будет тепло, совсем без дождей). Случившееся или не случившееся вчера выглядело совсем иначе теперь, при свете дня, в присутствии Кристианы.   
Шиллер думал, насколько неприлично будет уйти от них сию же минуту.  
– Не забудь поменять шланги, – напутствовала Кристиана.  
– Не забуду.  
– И обрежь усики у клубники.  
– Найму тебя, дамочка, садовницей, – сострил Гёте и получил локтем в бок. Он обернулся на Шиллера: – Хотите чай? Кофе?  
– Кофе, – сказал Шиллер.  
– Чай, – сказала Кристиана.  
Они переглянулись. Кристиана пожала плечами:  
– Но мне в целом все равно. Пусть гость выбирает.  
«Ты тоже гостья», – подумал Шиллер с раздражением.  
– Мне вообще не принципиально, – заверил он.  
– Не беспокойтесь, кофе так кофе…  
– Я и не беспокоюсь…  
– Ну а я, – хлопнул в ладоши Гёте, – не люблю ни то, ни другое.  
– Да, – радостно подхватила Кристиана, – ты только спиртягу лакаешь! – Гёте натянуто рассмеялся. Она обратилась к Шиллеру: – Честное слово, он сопьётся, следите за ним. Он такие штуки выделывает, когда налижется – мамочки! Однажды полез ловить морских ежей голыми руками в Ильм. Котелок совсем отрубился, речку перепутал с морем. И так постоянно!  
– Это ты ещё не в курсе, что я вытворял в двадцать лет, – заметил Гёте.  
– Догадываюсь, соблазнял девушек налево и направо…  
– Зачем ты, дамочка, меня демонизируешь?  
– А ты докажи, что это неправда, – настаивала Кристиана. – Герр Шиллер, – он вздрогнул, – неужели Иоганн не пытался никого завалить?  
– Что? – переспросил он.  
– Он никого не соблазнял при Вас?  
Против воли он взглянул на Гёте и тут же пожалел об этом. Тот посмотрел на него без выражения и повернулся к Кристиане. «Соблазнил», – закрутилось в голове, – «соблазнил девушку, реку перепутал с морем…»  
Вот оно что.  
– Шутка затянулась, – сказал Гёте.  
– Обхохочешься, – сухо отозвался Шиллер.  
Улыбка Кристианы погасла.  
Она в нерешительности спросила у Гёте:  
– Так, а ты что будешь? Кофе, чай?  
– Чай. 

Больше его не пытались втянуть в разговор. Да и у него бы не получилось, наверное, хоть сколько-нибудь связно болтать о пустяках. Гёте совершенно его игнорировал, будто за столом сидела только Кристиана. Шиллер отказывался понимать его поведение. Это было как минимум непрофессионально. «И зачем демонстрировать ее мне именно теперь?» – размышлял он, пока Кристиана травила байки о работе. – «Это не случайность. У него не бывает случайностей». Выводы были неутешительны. Должно быть, Гёте решил, что он влюблен в него. Шиллер с трудом допил чай. Ему казалось, что внутри растекался горячий мазут.  
Гёте с Кристианой принялись перетаскивать мешки из дома в машину. Шиллер аккуратно застелил постель, собрал то немногое, что было у него с собой, и вышел во двор. Гёте нашёлся под балконом. Он только закончил очередные переговоры по телефону.  
– Я поеду к себе, – сказал Шиллер.  
– Не останетесь?  
– Нет. Много работы.  
Гёте помолчал.  
– Тогда я довезу Вас.  
Шиллер бросил взгляд на машину. Кристиана проводила пересчёт в багажнике. Если он согласится, придётся ехать с ними: запереться с ними – с Гёте – на расстоянии меньше метра?  
– Я могу и сам, – сказал Шиллер. – Вызову такси.  
– И нам троим придется ждать такси. Не оставлять же Вас на улице!  
– Почему нет? Лето еще не кончилось.  
– Мне несложно Вас подбросить.  
– Мне несложно подождать десять минут.  
– Зачем?  
Шиллер скрестил руки. Обыкновенно такой внимательный к чужому состоянию, Гёте выказывал чудеса некомпетентности. «Он и правда не видит или мстит мне?» – подумал Шиллер. – «Или он мстит ей? Или нам обоим?»  
– Не хочу быть Вам неудобным, – наконец выкрутился он.  
– Вы и не будете.  
– Я и так отвлекаю Вас от дел, – он посмотрел в сторону Кристианы.  
Намёк не был оценён.  
– Каких? – пытал Гёте. – Каких дел? О чём Вы?  
«Как это каких?» – едва не выкрикнул Шиллер.  
– О Ваших личных, – он сделал ударение на последнем слове, – делах. Всех Ваших личных делах. У Вас их насколько много?  
Гёте покраснел:  
– Шиллер, Вы обалдели?  
Таким тоном Гёте говорил только с актёрами.  
Они злобно вытаращились друг на друга. Шиллер бы с удовольствием что-нибудь сломал. «Я не хочу с Вами ехать, потому что не хочу, какая блять разница». Рот Гёте некрасиво искривился, и выглядел он так, словно не прочь убить какую-нибудь мимо пробегающую белку.  
– Всё в порядке? – крикнула Кристиана.  
Гёте первым отвёл глаза. Немногие выдерживали их взгляд; Шиллеру это удалось, но ощущалось так же, как поражение.  
– Да, – откликнулся Гёте. – Выдвигаемся. Герр Шиллер, – он выделил эти два слова, – едет с нами.  
– Класс, – без энтузиазма сказала Кристиана.  
– Шиллер, – прошипел Гёте сквозь зубы. – Садитесь в машину.  
Не ответив, Шиллер резко двинулся к ней первым. Но дорогу перекрыла Кристиана.  
– Спереди или сзади?  
– Простите?  
– Вы хотите сидеть спереди или сзади?  
«Теперь точно издевается», – понял он. Его напрягала эта манера спрашивать о посредственной ерунде, под предлогом заботы о его удобстве.  
– Как угодно.  
Что спереди, что сзади представлялось одинаково невыносимым.  
Она села сзади и пояснила, хотя он не спрашивал её:  
– Тут мои вазы. Их надо держать. Если бы Вы сели сзади, Вам пришлось бы это делать.  
– Прекрасно, – только и сказал он.  
– Милочка, ты могла бы не разговаривать с герром Шиллером? – процедил Гёте, включая зажигание.  
Кристиана забеспокоилась, схватилась за кресло, в котором он сидел:  
– Вам нехорошо?  
– Всё в…  
– О, он всего лишь варится в собственной желчи, – отозвался Гёте едко.  
Машина тронулась с места. Шиллер лег головой на окно и закрыл глаза.  
– А ты ему мешаешь, – продолжал Гёте. – Так что оставь человека в покое.  
Кристиана ничего не ответила. Они поехали в молчании. Гёте не включал музыку, видимо, желая полностью насладиться триумфом.  
Цель их пути располагалась в невзрачном микрорайоне. Гёте бы точно в таком не поселился, но поселить возлюбленную за свой счёт – вполне мог.  
Шиллер вместе с ними покинул салон, после Гёте и Кристианы взял из багажника несколько баулов, и они втроём отправились заносить их. Вещей было мало: хватило одного захода.  
– Киньте здесь, – наказала Кристиана в тёмной прихожей. Поцеловала Гёте в щёку, смущённо поглядела на Шиллера: – Было приятно познакомиться с Вами.  
– Мне также очень приятно, – сказал он.  
В молчании они вернулись к машине. В молчании сели внутрь, в молчании поехали по дороге.  
– Мне нужен черновик сценария к концу следующего месяца, – заговорил Гёте холодно. – Если не успеете, придётся ждать год.  
– Успею, – заверил Шиллер.  
– Желательно быстрее. Мне ещё придумывать, как выбить денег. Или сами займётесь?  
Шиллер поморщился.  
– Эту обязанность можно разделить на двоих.  
– Отлично.  
Они опять замолчали. Шиллер включил подогрев сиденья и помассировал виски.  
– Я вошёл в Ваше положение, – снова заговорил Гёте, глядя на дорогу, – так что и Вы войдите в моё. Вы ведёте себя глупо.  
Это была последняя капля.  
– Ну уж простите! – вспылил Шиллер. – Я не умею притворяться. Вы прекрасно знаете это. Чего Вы добивались от меня? Чтобы я молча проглотил всё? Я так и сделал!  
– Вы бросаетесь на всех без разбору! – Гёте практически прокричал это. – Никому нет прощения, один раз Вас задели – всё, нет человека! У герра Шиллера откровение: его предали! Посмотрите, какой святоша!  
– Я не…  
Гёте не дал ему сказать:  
– Корчите из себя не пойми что, оскорблённую невинность, как целка, которой хуй показали. Один раз – Шиллер, один! – я прошу у Вас лояльности! А что получаю?  
– Я уважаю Вас, – перебил Шиллер, – но всему есть предел…  
– Вот так велико, значит, Ваше уважение?  
– Вы требуете от меня того, что от людей не требуют.  
– От каких людей?  
– Что?  
– От каких людей этого не требуют?  
– От людей, с которыми у Вас деловые отношения. Почему Вы переходите на личности, если не можете повлиять на их мнение? Если я Вам что-то сказал, это не относится к Вам лично, это конструктивный взгляд на вещи. А Вы принимаете его за… за эмоциональные порывы. Но их нет. Я не святоша, я просто честен с Вами. У нас общее дело. Это профессионально.  
Гёте молчал – как казалось Шиллеру, ошарашенно.  
– Вовремя вспомнили про деловые отношения, коллега, – спустя минуту бросил тот.  
Гёте не стал парковаться, просто остановил машину ближе к обочине. Доведенный этим диалогом до физического истощения, Шиллер отстегнул ремень.  
– Спасибо, что довезли.  
– Всегда пожалуйста, – ответил Гёте, не поворачиваясь к нему лицом. – До свидания.  
Хлопнув дверью авто, Шиллер, насколько мог, быстро пошел домой, не оглядываясь.  
*  
В первый раз, неудачный, Шиллер познакомился с Гёте благодаря Лотте и Каролине. Они были племянницами Шарлоты Штейн. Судьбоносный подарок оказался просроченным: отношения Штейн и Гёте, статус которых оставался неясным, успели сойти на нет. Поэтому на вечере, куда Шиллер попал в качестве «+1» как парень Лотты, Гёте сторонился их всех. После двух бокалов шампанского Шиллер решился: сейчас или никогда. Он знал многих из окружения Гёте, вот только те не спешили знакомить их друг с другом.  
Впоследствии он возвращался мыслями к тому эпизоду, поворачивая их микро-диалог то так, то эдак. От друзей он получил разные версии. Лотта, видимо, пытаясь спасти его душу, говорила: «Вы не поняли друг друга, вы ещё подружитесь» (он отвечал, что не нужна ему дружба, он хотел лишь поговорить). «Ты, наверное, подошёл в неподходящее время», – предположил Кёрнер. Фрау Штейн сказала: «Вот кретин».  
Это было неправильное начало.  
Он представлял себе его каким-то другим.  
Гёте, с жёсткой осанкой, стоял к нему боком, и, пока Шиллер подходил, повернулся спиной. Шиллер замедлил шаг, но не остановился. Гёте беседовал лишь с одним человеком – Морицом, с которым Шиллер был знаком, поэтому сначала он поздоровался с ним, а затем посмотрел в лицо Гёте.  
– Здравствуйте, герр Гёте. Меня зовут Фридрих Шиллер, – и подал руку, в последний момент вспомнив, что надо улыбнуться. Он надеялся, что не выглядел ни смешным, ни нервным.  
Гёте отрывисто пожал ему руку, сказал:  
– Здравствуйте, – и, больше ничего не добавив, повернулся обратно к Морицу. – Так ты говорил о…  
Тот, кинув взгляд на Шиллера, принялся путано рассказывать о какой-то художественной выставке. Гёте слушал внимательно, хмыкал и казался бесповоротно поглощённым темой. Они оба не посвящали Шиллера в детали и не обращали на него внимания.  
– Не знаю, что и думать, – делился Мориц. – Исполнение несовершенно, поскольку художники исходят из банальных предпосылок. Прочли две книжки, вызубрили три формулы, и готов конвейер...  
– Они, наверное, молоды, – сказал Гёте. – Все должны с чего-то начинать.  
– Молодость не оправдание, – возразил Шиллер бескомпромиссно. Они обернулись к нему, будто удивлённые, что он ещё стоит около них. – То, что сегодня зовётся искусством, на самом деле иная форма школьных сочинений – что автор хотел донести в такой-то книге. Или в нескольких книгах, – добавил он. – Но интертекстуальность не спасает от умственной нищеты. В их случае эрудиция – это действительно не знание, она только высвечивает беспомощность. Причём и художественную тоже. И восхваляют их только такие же болваны, как они сами.  
Он закончил. Мориц переводил взгляд с него на Гёте. Тот молчал.  
– Вы не согласны, герр Гёте? – обратился к нему Шиллер учтиво.  
– Я уже сказал, что думаю. По-моему, тема закрыта, – отрезал тот.  
Словно плеснул кипятком в лицо.  
Дипломатический трюк не сработал, потому что только Шиллер пытался быть приветливым. Со всей ясностью ситуация предстала перед ним: известный, успешный, обожаемый чудо-человек и он в роли восторженного наивного щенка, выпрашивавшего подачку. Гёте считал его за идиота. Шиллер переступил с ноги на ногу; одной фразы хватило, чтобы он во второй раз в жизни ощутил, каково это – ненавидеть до ослепления, что это за гадкое, скользкое, удушающее чувство. На миг стало легче, ненависть спасла его от стыда. Потом дыхание закоротило.  
– Извините, – пробормотал он и, не став смотреть, услышали они его или нет, выбежал из зала, почти врезавшись в кого-то по пути.  
Ингалятор был в сумочке Лотты, а Лотта… Прислонившись к стене, он откинул голову и старался вдыхать носом, выдыхать ртом. Живот поднимался, опускался. Он закрыл глаза. Поднимался. Опускался. Гёте оказался ниже его почти на голову, не слишком красивым и точно не приятным сорокалетним мужиком. Один глаз меньше другого. Бугор на лбу. «Пускай, – думал Шиллер. – Кто он такой? Всего лишь человек».  
*  
Придя домой, он осознал, что головокружение, атаковавшее его в машине, было симптомом простуды. На болезнь времени уже не было. Он выпил жаропонижающее с кофе, налепил никотиновый пластырь в сгиб локтя и сел за работу. Оторвавшись от «Валленштейна» в час ночи, он полез в интернет, чтобы как-то убаюкать воспаленный мозг.  
Зная, как бессмысленно и малодушно поступает, он забил в поисковик: Иоганн Гёте Кристиана Вульпиус.  
Первое, им замеченное, не подходило под запрос.  
НАЗВАНИЕ: «Гей-романы Иоганна Гёте! Вся правда о личной жизни!»  
ВРЕМЯ: 12:19.  
Шиллер вёл уединённый образ жизни и почти не мелькал в прессе. Ему не приписывали извращений, его не подозревали в гомосексуальности или тайном отцовстве, не подсовывали камеру под дверцу общественного туалета. Он не давал повода для слухов, пересудов, нездорового интереса к своей личности. Его это устраивало.  
Со смесью любопытства и брезгливости он открыл ссылку на видео.  
ПУСК.  
Иоганн Гёте – режиссёр, писатель, актёр, сценарист, фотограф. Прославился в юном возрасте благодаря скандальной книге «Вертер страдает» и не менее скандальному одноименному фильму, снятому через несколько лет. Красавчик, острослов, к тому же молодой, Гёте моментально покорил страну, а затем и весь мир. Успех «Вертера» сопоставим разве что с «Гарри Поттером».  
Сегодня на счету Гёте такие, уже ставшие классикой, ленты как: «Железная рука», «Фауст-1», «Восстание Эгмонта». Обладатель десятков наград, лауреат бесчисленных премий: лучший актер, лучший сценарий, лучший режиссёр. Его книги расходятся миллионными тиражами. Он знает пять языков. Он даже совершил научное открытие в биологии, когда ему было всего тридцать пять лет. В нём видят последнего гения в пост-гениальную эпоху, человека Ренессанса, умеющего всё.  
Но что скрывается за оболочкой обаятельного, гениального сумасброда? Каким характером может обладать столь разносторонний человек? Так ли он гениален – или единственная его заслуга состоит в умело сконструированном медийном образе?  
Публично Гёте избегает высказываться по темам ЛГБТК+. Однако в своём творчестве он откровенен настолько, что его ни раз обвиняли в безнравственности. Он смело исследует различные формы сексуальности.  
Полиамория и женская бисексуальность в «Стелле».  
КАДР: Долгая сцена поцелуя двух женщин, затем одна из них оборачивается и целует мужчину.  
Греческая гомосексуальность в «Тавриде».  
КАДР: У моря двое обнажённых мужчин. Крупным планом ягодицы, локти, плечи, к которым прилип песок.  
Пластический эротический спектакль «Римские элегии».  
КАДР: Вторая симфония Малера. Вольф, загримированный под женщину, и Ягеманн, загримированная под мужчину. Он берет ртом из её рта зажженную сигарету.  
Но даже здесь Гёте противоречив. Из-за неоднозначных отношений главного героя с девочкой-подростком в фильме «Чудесные годы» Гёте обвиняли в педофилии. Фильм хотели запретить, но в итоге продюсеры спасли положение, вырезав все сцены с Миньоной, которые можно трактовать как эротические. За «Восстание Эгмонта» на Гёте посыпались упрёки в квирбейтинге из-за образа главного героя, чей интерес к мужчинам явно сильнее, чем к собственной невесте.  
Несмотря на то что гетеросексуальная тематика видимо превалирует в его творчестве, можно говорить о том, что все герои Гёте обладают квир-идентичностью, поскольку их сексуальное, романтическое и гендерное самовыражение далеки от стандартных.  
А творчество Гёте автобиографично. На этом сходятся все критики.  
Гёте активно поддерживает культ собственной личности. Он прекрасно играл свою роль. В том числе и роль бабника. Но любит ли он прекрасный пол на самом деле? Начнём с начала.  
Сам Гёте тщательно оберегает свою личную жизнь от посторонних глаз. В интервью – которых могло быть и больше за двадцать-то лет – он уходит от прямых вопросов или отшучивается. Неужели ему есть, что скрывать? Чем более он скрытен, тем больше сплетен рождается. И не все из них безосновательные.  
Убедитесь сами.  
Гёте стал медийной личностью в двадцать шесть лет. Сейчас ему сорок семь. Он не женат. Ему приписывают гигантское количество побед на любовном фронте.  
Известны его романы с женщинами. Например, с актрисой Короной Шрёдер, которая играла главную роль в его фильме «Таврида». С ней он встречался недолго, и, по слухам, они расстались дружески. Однако сама Корона все отрицает.  
КАДР: Корона Шрёдер сидит на фоне синей стены. Лицо крупным планом. Говорит: «О, это был скорее лёгкий флирт, ничего серьёзного!» Смеётся. Поправляет волосы. «Он очень весёлый, умный человек. Правда! Мы так влюбились друг в друга, с первого взгляда. Но наша любовь братско-сестринская, вы же понимаете?»  
Странно, не правда ли? Если у них были отношения, зачем им скрывать их? Оба свободны, красивы, богаты. Кто бы их осудил?  
Другая возможная подруга Гёте – Шарлотта Штейн, основательница благотворительного фонда для многодетных семей «15». Но даже здесь доподлинно неизвестно, что за отношения их связывали: сексуальные, романтические или просто дружеские – ведь Шарлотта была и до сих пор замужем за миллионером Штейном!  
Конечно, брак – не препятствие любви. Но что это за любовь, у которой нет последствий? Почему чета Штейнов не развелась, если у Шарлотты на самом деле была любовная связь с Гёте? Почему Гёте не хотел, чтобы Штейн была с ним?  
Сама Шарлотта также отрицала все слухи.  
КАДР: Шарлотта Штейн, в строгом костюме, сидит напротив журналистки.  
Журналистка: Зрителей очень интересует вопрос…  
Штейн: Догадываюсь, какой. Собственно, чтобы ответить на него, я и пришла сюда.  
Журналистка: Да… расскажите о Гёте. Вы с ним дружите? Ходят слухи, что у вас роман…  
Штейн (подбирая слова): Иоганн – талантливый молодой человек. Интересный собеседник. Я могу сказать о н`м только хорошее.  
Журналистка: А что до слухов…  
Штейн (обрывая): Нет, у нас с ним никогда не было романа. Гёте друг нашей семьи, в том числе моего мужа.  
Штейн известна своей безупречная репутацией. Могла ли она лгать? Это было не исключено… Однако вслед за тем Гёте стал жить с загадочной женщиной по имени Кристиана Вульпиус.  
ФОТО: Кристиана позирует у цветущей яблони.  
О ней ничего неизвестно, кроме того, что она работает в поликлинике. Почему она нигде с ним не появляется? Почему он появляется на церемонии с друзьями и красивыми юношами?  
ФОТО: тридцатилетний Гёте в костюме, рядом Гердер. ФОТО: двадцатилетний Гёте обнимается с братьями Штольберг. ФОТО: Гёте на ходу смотрит в камеру, вскинув брови, за его спиной Мейер.  
Почему, будучи вместе на протяжении пяти лет, они не узаконили отношения? Они даже собаку не завели!  
Мы рассказывали о весьма унылых отношениях с женщинами. Теперь почувствуйте разницу. Сейчас мы расскажем вам про мужчин.  
И начнём издалека. Гёте двадцать шесть лет. Он встречается с некой Лили Шёнеман. Они были даже помолвлены. И внезапно Гёте срывается в европейское турне с братьями Штольберг. Леопольд и Кристиан Штольберги в то время были одними из ярчайших представителей немецкого андерграунда. Они устраивали сумасшедшие перформансы на заводах и в метро, давали концерты в БДСМ-клубах, где в перерывах между выступлениями каждый желающий мог приобщиться к субкультуре садо-мазо. Им неоднократно предъявляли иски за хулиганство. Леопольд Штольберг – открытый бисексуал. История его дружбы с Гёте кажется странной, если не предположить, что между ними был роман.  
Судите сами: какое-то время они появлялись постоянно вместе.  
ФОТО: Молодой Гёте с бутылкой пива в руке смотрит на обнимающего его Леопольда Штольберга. ФОТО: Молодой Гёте, Леопольд и Кристиан в плавках на пляже, Гёте смотрит на Леопольда.  
Красивая пара, не правда ли?  
И такое скорое расставание!  
Однако это не самые драматичные отношения Гёте с мужчиной. Готфрид Гердер, с которым Гёте познакомился примерно в то же время, продержался значительно дольше. Кажется, кому-то нравятся мужчины постарше! Однако Гердер известен не только как карманный стендапер телеканала ВейСакЭй, но и как «умеренный шовинист».  
КАДР: Запись конца 90-х. Гердер с микрофоном на сцене. Говорит: «хочу сразу предупредить, я не расист, не сексист, не гомофоб. Я умеренный шовинист». Взрыв смеха.  
Да, эти отношения были обречены. Сложно быть гомофобом и любить мужчину!  
ФОТО: Смазанный ракурс, Гердер закинул руку Гёте на плечо, оба полулежат на диване. ФОТО: Гёте шепчет Гердеру на ухо.  
Многие из их окружения рассказывали, какими бурными бывали их ссоры. И как Гёте был предан ему. Когда Готфрид перенёс операцию по коррекции зрения, Гёте был с ним в больнице и читал вслух. Какой заботливый друг!  
КАДР: Телестудия середины 90-х. Молодой Гёте, закинув ногу на ногу, улыбается, говорит: «Я следую за ним если не как призрак Эвридики за Орфеем, то… по крайней мере, как Алкивиад за Сократом».  
Другой претендент на сердце нашего героя – Генрих Якоби. Сам себя он называл «поклонником Мендельсона». Сегодня каждому известно, что Мендельсон, друживший с Кокто и Висконти, был геем. Якоби не отставал от своёго учителя. Некоторые считают, что именно Якоби стал первым фактическим любовником Гёте, а также ввел его в мир гей-клубов.  
ФОТО: темно, кто-то, похожий на Гёте, у барной стойки, рядом накачанный мужчина в кожаной майке.  
Кто бы не отворил перед Гёте дверь в мир голубых грёз, он совершил великое дело. Гёте явно вошёл во вкус. Он неоднократно был замечен в гей-клубах Палермо, куда приезжал инкогнито. Иногда один, а иногда, как сообщают свидетели, в паре с другим мужчиной.  
Вот и мы двигаемся ближе к настоящему времени. Другой возможный любовник Гёте – Генрих Мейер.  
ФОТО: Генрих Мейер над макетом спектакля.  
До знакомства с Гёте он был бедным студентом Берлинского университета. Молодой человек учился на архитектора, хотя всю жизнь мечтал быть художником. Гёте познакомился с ним на Венецианской биеннале, и уже спустя год Мейер поехал на стажировку в Нью-Йорк. Поездку почти целиком оплатил Гёте. Когда Мейер вернулся, Гёте уже жил в счастливом гражданском браке с Кристианой Вульпиус. Но это не стало препятствием для любви. Мейер поселился в квартире Гёте, а Кристиана переехала в загородный дом. Вместе парочка работала над спектаклями и над фильмом «Восстание Эгмонта», где Мейер был художником-постановщиком.  
ФОТО: Мейер на съемочной площадке, сидит в кресле, рядом стоит, склонившись к нему, Гёте. ФОТО: Мейер и Гёте на ковровой дорожке.  
Леннон и Маккартни? Фрай и Лори? Гёте и Мейер – вот образцовый союз двух неразлучников!  
Недавно Мейер женился и спустя несколько лет совместной жизни всё-таки съехал от Гёте.  
Теперь Гёте то и дело можно увидеть с симпатичными молодыми людьми. Чаще всего с сыном Шарлотты Штейн Фрицем.  
ФОТО: Фриц и Гёте на пляже, оба в солнечных очках, в шортах и футболках. ФОТО: Гёте держит за плечо Фрица, они позируют на фоне логотипа ВейСакЭй.  
Но одним Фрицем Гёте не ограничивается.  
ФОТО: Шарлотта Штейн, Гёте и неизвестный парень на благотворительном ужине фонда «15».  
Это доказывает, что сердце современного гения свободно, и каждый человек – разумеется, мужского пола – может попытать удачу. Нынешние предпочтения Гёте: молодые, стройные юноши; по его словам, его привлекают жизнелюбие и мужественность.  
КАДР: Интервью Гёте у ёеттигера. Сидят за большим столом напротив друг друга. Гёте поджимает губы, поза нарочито расслабленная.  
Бёттигер (глядя поверх очков, с серьёзным лицом): Что вас привлекает в людях?  
Гёте (иронично): В каких?  
Бёттигер: Это общий вопрос. Но если хотите, могу уточнить. В мужчинах, в женщинах – какие качества Вы выделяете?  
Гёте (подумав): Энергичность. Жизнелюбие. Мужественность.  
Беттигер: А в женщинах?  
Гёте: То же самое.  
Бёттигер: Для Вас безразлично, женщина перед Вами или мужчина?  
Гёте (насмешливым тоном): Герр Бёттигер, Вы для меня несколько староваты. Хотя мне и льстит Ваше внимание, ведь я всегда ценил Вас за Ваши заслуги как журналиста.  
В отличие от большинства скрытых геев, не спешивших делать каминг-аут, Гёте не прибегает к услугам женщин-моделей, но и выходить из шкафа не спешит. Заметьте, что женщин рядом с Гёте уже нет. Кристиана Вульпиус, без сомнений, его борода. Гёте просто выгодно держать её у себя. Вероятно, она, по совместительству, его домработница.  
Гёте всегда окружали геи. Он хорошо общается с Александром Гумбольдтом, дружит с Иффландом, близко знаком с Виландом, которого тоже подозревают в скрытой любви к собственному полу.   
Мы перебрали всех возможных кандидатов. Как считаете, сердце Иоганна уже занято кем-то из них?  
Мы можем пожелать герру Гёте только одного: берите пример с Иффланда. Будьте открыты миру, и мир откроется вам!  
СТОП.

От недоумения и отвращения, охвативших его, он забылся и чуть было не послал это «расследование» Гёте.  
«Гёте дружит с Иффландом, – думал он, – вот Иффланд-то обрадуется!»  
Гей-бары Палермо так поразили его, что он домотал видео до куска с фотографией якобы-Гёте и на паузе долго рассматривал его, но качество было плохое, и даже цвет волос угадывался с трудом. Если в начале ролика он держал в уме идею, что за этим может скрываться обиженный знакомый, то на моменте с гей-барами расстался с ней окончательно. Гёте ненавидел бары, клубы, казино, торговые и фитнес центры и другие человеческие изобретения для убийства времени – все это он называл «местами скопления умственно отсталых», прибегая к канцеляризму, чтобы подчеркнуть презрение.  
Не пощадили ни Мейера, ни Гердера («впрочем, его нечего жалеть», – поправился он), ни фрау Штейн, которая, по логике сверхлюдей, создавших ролик, сама толкала едва взрослого сына в объятия к бывшему любовнику. «Нормальная материнская стратегия», – иронизировал он, представляя себе реакцию фрау Штейн.  
Непоследовательность и неразборчивость в изложении материала была удивительна. Анонимный автор перебрал всех с горем пополам известных друзей Гёте, всех – кроме него. Шиллер не рвался стать очередным пунктом в этом сомнительном каталоге приписываемых Гёте романчиков. Быть соблазнённым – не велико достижение.  
Но все-таки это было нелогично: его имя даже не упоминалось.  
«Это к лучшему, – подумал он. – В любом случае это была бы ложь».

Вторая ссылка в поисковике гласила:  
Гёте расстался с любовницей!  
Из близких к Гёте источников стало известно, что тот уже месяц как не живёт вместе с загадочной Кристианой Вульпиус. Кто станет следующей претенденткой на сердце режиссёра?..

*  
С виду всё было нормально. Они пожали друг другу руки, Гёте перевёл взгляд на парня, стоявшего рядом, и сказал:  
– Фридрих, это Фриц Штейн. Фриц, это Фридрих Шиллер.  
– Мы знакомы, – ответил Шиллер, опередив Фрица, на лице которого появилась странная улыбка.  
– Правда? – удивился Гёте будто неискренне.  
Они держали по бокалу вина. Шиллер огляделся, выискивая фуршет. Светские мероприятия вызывали у него лёгкую тревогу, сколько бы он не посещал их. Извинившись перед Гёте и сыном Штейн, он отошёл к столику в углу. Гостей было пока мало: никто не стремился к пунктуальности, кроме Гёте, подчеркивавшего свою верность Августу и ВейСакЭй, – «просто Август, герр Шиллер. Могу я называть вас Фридрих?» – а также кроме сына Штейн, по-видимому, «+1» Гёте, и кроме Шиллера. Шиллер мог бы не приходить, Август бы понял. Он снова пришёл из-за Гёте.  
Иногда Шиллер представлял, что они не смогли бы переносить друг друга долгое время, без отдыха, без перерыва, но ведь не супругами и не близнецами они были, чтобы дни и ночи липнуть друг к другу, делить одно помещение, есть вместе, мыться, спать. Нет, не этого он хотел, они имели разные привычки, и характеры, и…  
Он думал не о том.  
Чего он хотел: чтобы Гёте был менее обидчив, не вёл себя как оскорбленная женщина, избегая его, только потому, что он настаивал на собственном мнении, а не принимал чужое; он хотел, чтобы Гёте был последовательным в выборе друзей, не поощрял бездарностей, лизавших ему зад, и признавал, что выводы некоторых его рассуждений неправомерны, так как предпосылки основаны на заблуждении, и что единственная причина, почему тот по-идиотски держится за них, – это желание ни за что не соглашаться с ним, хотя очевидно, кто прав, а кто нет.  
Почему Гёте не признавал аргументы? Почему переводил обыкновенный спор в плоскость личных отношений – и начинались односложные ответы, внезапный трудоголизм, суточные дежурства на работе? А он, как отвергнутый любовник, как безответная мать, как пёс, должен бегать за ним, ожидая прощения?  
Шиллер выпил залпом один бокал и, взяв второй, повернулся к Гёте и сыну Штейн, но увиденное заставило его замереть. Они стояли к нему полубоком. Он видел спину Фрица в белой рубашке, на которой лежала смуглая рука Гёте. Фриц, чуть повыше ростом, наклонился к Гёте, и они…  
Шиллер отвернулся. Роман между Гёте и Шарлоттой Штейн считался секретом Полишинеля. Спустя годы Гёте соблазнил её сына? Или Фриц же соблазнил взрослого друга матери? Это казалось дикостью; Фрицу было лет десять, когда они встретились. Перед глазами предметы стеклись в один пёстрый мазок. Затянуло в груди. Шиллер мерно выдыхал, плотно прикрыв веки.  
Вокруг Гёте всегда вились сомнительные личности; Гёте жаловался на это, и Шиллер понимал его, отчасти; отчасти понимал и другое, – Гёте бы сделал вид, что не поверил, – тот сам позволял им находиться рядом. Они его веселили или были удобны. Гёте ощущал всю их гнусность, когда они не давали от себя избавиться, когда требовали что-то взамен.  
И вот Фриц Штейн, человек без особых талантов, но симпатичный и молодой. Как все люди, тоскующие о своей прекрасной юности, Гёте любовался чужой; рано или поздно любование приведёт к страсти быть причастным; к обладанию.  
Легкомысленное, пустое развлечение – им не заместить понимания, выращенного на вдумчивых обсуждениях, общих целях, взаимопомощи, на стремлении к совершенству, такого понимания, которое есть лишь у людей, давно знающих друг друга и себя, для которых слова «дружба», «любовь», «честность» не анахронизмы и не пустая высокопарность. Пускай у этого понимания нет и не будет разнообразия форм; пускай оно, однажды определённое кем-то из них, живёт в твёрдости, пока не сломается.  
К Гёте и сыну Штейн, по-прежнему близко стоявших, успели присоединиться Август, Фосс и Каролина Ягеманн. Взяв третий бокал, Шиллер подошёл к ним и перездоровался со всеми.  
– Рад, что вы пришли, Фридрих, – сказал Август с достоинством именинника. – Иоганн как раз говорил мне, что Вы окончательно поправились.  
Гёте мельком посмотрел на Шиллера и выпил вина.  
– Да, это так. Я уже работоспособен, – пошутил тот.  
Настало время отвлечённой светской беседы. Фриц Штейн молчал. Один раз Шиллер поймал на себе его взгляд.  
Прибывали гости.  
Август и Ягеманн ушли. Музыканты на сцене заиграли Турецкий марш Моцарта.  
Гёте беседовал с Фоссом, Фриц куда-то исчез. Фосс достал мобильный и что-то строчил. Шиллер посмотрел на Гёте в упор, тот встретил его взгляд без выражения.  
– Я готов отправить Вам «Валленштейна», – сообщил Шиллер, чтобы растопить лёд.  
Лицо Гёте дрогнуло.  
– Замечательно, – отозвался он. – Почему же не отослали?  
– Хотел обсудить его вместе с Вами. Чтобы составить финансовый план.  
Гёте шикнул на него, стрельнул глазами в сторону. Там, не очень близко, но и не совсем далеко, за ручку с Ягеманн прохаживался руководитель ВейСакЭй, который на свой день рождения и слышать не хотел ни о чьём финансировании.  
Шиллер понизил голос:  
– Вы не отвечали на мои звонки.  
– Был занят, – последовал уклончивый ответ.  
Шиллер поднял брови. Гёте надулся и слегка покраснел.  
– А когда Вы свободны? – попробовал Шиллер снова. – Может быть, сегодня, после всего?  
Гёте грустно вздохнул, и было видно, что в этих эмоциях он честен:  
– Нет, – покачал он головой. – Сегодня начальство изволит кутить и требует моего присутствия.  
– А завтра будьте любезны… – встрял Фосс, подслушивавший их разговор.  
– Да-да, разумеется, – досадливо замахал руками Гёте. – Видите, что тут со мной творят?  
– Вы как в плену, – подтвердил Шиллер.  
Фосс фыркнул:  
– Удержишь его в плену! Месяцами прогуливает!  
– Тунеядец! – визгливо подхватил Гёте, передразнивая.  
Шиллер закашлялся, скрывая смех. Разочарованный в человечестве, Фосс покинул их общество.  
– Но послезавтра у меня наконец-то выходной.  
Шиллер улыбнулся. Равновесие было восстановлено.  
Ему расхотелось улыбаться, когда вернулся Фриц Штейн.  
Шиллер уже не злился. Хотя и было как-то нелегко. Он отгонял это, – он не знал, что, – но оно тихо, из ниоткуда всегда проникало в него обратно. Только отказы Гёте он воспринимал с такой болезненной чувствительностью, что она казалась ненастоящей, не принадлежащей ему.  
Он не умел смиряться. Терпеть, ждать, бороться он привык; это стало его натурой. Без обмана, без лести, он уже завоевал расположение Гёте однажды. Значит, он вернёт его.   
*  
Второй раз он познакомился с Гёте спустя несколько лет. Как и в первый раз, судьба уже не сталкивала их. Всё случилось благодаря качественному планированию.  
Шиллер не имел ни Твиттера, ни Инстаграма. Модные социальные сети его раздражали. На то, чтобы вести их, уходило бы слишком много времени. Однако Фейсбук он завёл. Аккаунт был левый и пустой. Шиллер заходил на него время от времени, чтобы отслеживать, какие Гёте посещает мероприятия.   
Шиллер делал это исключительно в политических целях. Его интересовала не личная жизнь Гёте, которой тот всё равно не делился, а места, которые он посещает, и люди, с которыми пересекается.  
Фейсбук в этом помогал мало. Хоть массовая истерия по Гёте давно сошла на нет, он, вероятно, из соображений безопасности, а может и от раздутого эго, вёл социальные сети, утаивая каждую деталь.  
Поэтому, когда Вильгельм Гумбольдт, а следом Фихте сообщили ему, что Гёте собирается прийти на лекцию очередного популяризатора нейробиологии, он понял: этот шанс необходимо использовать.  
Арт-пространство, где проводилась лекция, захватило бывшие заводские цехи. Помещение не отапливалось, не проветривалось, освещалось с экономией и не имело окон. Стулья были поставлены креативно – в подражание театрону, но посреди огромного пустынного здания это навевало ассоциации с антиутопией, а не вдохновляло на просвещение. Лектор больше рекламировал свою книгу, чем объяснял материал. Он читал какие-то отрывки, но Шиллеру было сложно уловить их содержание. Не сиди Гёте на противоположной стороне полукруга, он бы уже покинул это место.  
Гримасы Гёте – те, что Шиллер успевал заметить за доли секунды, прежде чем вернуться к попыткам вникнуть в смысл лекции, – были недовольно-скучающие. «Интересно, – думалось Шиллеру, – понимает ли он что-нибудь?»  
Воображение, пробуждённое духотой и ленью, подкидывало ему видения: как он подходит к Гёте, здоровается вежливо, не более не менее; что он скажет, чтобы заставить Гёте побыть рядом с ним дольше, чем в тот, неудачный вечер. Он расскажет, как читал вводный учебник по нейробиологии в шестнадцать, но безуспешно, поскольку увлёкся чтением «Вертера». Почему-то хотелось, чтобы Гёте знал о нём что-то личное, – он привык гнать от себя это чувство, как и те, что следовали за ним: стыд; злость; зависть. Следовало быть искренним, но без восторженности; дружелюбным, но не навязчивым. Ему нужны были только рабочие отношения – никакой иной, скрытой цели он не преследовал. Если в этот раз не получится, что ж…  
«Он всего лишь человек», – думал Шиллер.  
*  
Проехал автобус, и красный свет сменился на зелёный. В лужах на мокром асфальте двоились огни светофоров, болезненно-серое небо, людские фигуры.  
Дождь шёл весь день. Гёте писал: погода нарушила его планы, но какие – не уточнял. Для Шиллера дождь был прекрасным поводом, чтобы не выходить из квартиры. Но после того сообщения ему казалось, что их встреча может отмениться.  
Он не стал уточнять наверняка. Нужно было не навязываться, не давить. Сосредоточившись на этой мысли, он бродил по комнатам, – коридор, кухня, коридор, гостиная, спальня, коридор, – и тяжесть в груди не давала ему вернуться к работе. Утренняя фантазия, явившаяся, когда он посмотрел прогноз погоды, – Гёте в его гостиной, Гёте изучает его книги, а затем, быть может, Гёте останется на ночь, – раздробилась на другие, меланхолические.  
Шиллер не льстил себе. Физически он многим уступал в привлекательности. Начиная с того, что Гёте отталкивала его привычка курить, и заканчивая бронхиальной астмой, из-за которой он хрипел во сне – бывало, Лотта уходила спать в другую комнату.  
Но, в конце концов, это должно быть неважным; ведь не было же это важным раньше. Ничего не изменилось.  
Затем он вспоминал, с какой щедростью Гёте расточал свое одобрение проходимцам и идиотам, в то время как ему, Шиллеру, понадобилось несколько лет, чтобы Гёте просто поговорил с ним, не отмалчиваясь.  
Было довольно поздно, когда он понял, что ему необходимо выйти куда-нибудь, проветриться. Погода вновь предала его, и следовало вконец разочароваться в этом дне.  
Шиллер сделал шаг, одновременно заорали чей-то голос и велосипедный звонок – не задумываясь, он отшатнулся. В паре сантиметров от него пронесся велосипед с мужчиной за рулем. Зелёный свет сменился на красный.  
Шиллер перехватил зонт другой рукой. У него болело горло, сумерки перетекли в темноту, и он не стал перебегать дорогу.  
В супермаркете пришло сообщение. Гёте писал, что, хотя сырость, ветер и холод привносят разнообразие в его тихую жизнь, он предпочёл бы скрыться от этого разнообразия на ближайшее время, лучше бы навсегда. Шиллер не стал гадать, напрашивался Гёте в гости или намекал, что ему охота посидеть в собственном доме. «Приезжайте ко мне», – отправил он.  
Сложив в корзину три бутылки вина, проверил телефон.  
«Уже в пути».

В дверь позвонили. Шиллер вытер руки о джинсы и отпер замок.  
– Здравствуйте.  
Он посторонился, пропуская Гёте внутрь. Тот оглянулся по сторонам с любопытством заграничного путешественника.  
– Давненько здесь не был. А где Лотта?  
Шиллер замер. Он совсем забыл, что Гёте не знает. Это был момент, когда он мог сказать правду.  
– Уехала в гости к сестре, – ответил он.  
«Трус», – обругал он себя.  
– Это её картина?  
– Да. Она дарит мне неудачные.  
Гёте рассмеялся, провел пальцами по намокшим волосам, которые из-за воды вились на кончиках:  
– Если б я рисовал так неудачно! Чудесный пейзаж, а какие мазки… Она ведь не только маслом пишет?  
– Еще углем, акварелью… Акварелью, в основном, портреты.  
Резво скинув мокрое пальто и ботинки, Гёте вручил Шиллеру бумажный пакет.  
– Это мое извинение за задержку.  
Оставив его осматриваться, Шиллер отнёс пакет на кухню. У него всегда плохо получалось вести подобные разговоры, особенно с Гёте, особенно теперь, когда Гёте был в его доме. Но тот как никто умел поддерживать small talk, если хотел – часами напролет, и Шиллер ощущал себя буксируемым судном, которое к тому же грозится затонуть.  
В пакете таился причудливый набор: вино, шоколад, апельсины.  
– А это Вы?  
Гёте указывал на рисунок Лотты, который она прилепила на стенку холодильника и о котором Шиллер совсем забыл.  
– Да, – ответил он, чувствуя, как нагреваются уши.  
Это был шуточный портрет; Лотта приукрасила его черты, а вместо фигуры нарисовала обнаженный торс, который скопировала с Давида Микеланджело.  
Гёте посмотрел на рисунок, потом на Шиллера; взял портрет в руки и, зажмурив левый глаз, приблизил бумагу к Шиллеру.  
– Потрясающее сходство, – объявил он серьезно. – Простите за вопрос, у Вас правда такие развитые грудные мышцы?  
Шиллер закашлялся.  
– Мои мышцы Вас разочаруют. Вы же знаете, спорт не по моей части.  
– Знаю, как не знать… хотя я все же предлагаю Вам пешую прогулку в следующие выходные. В горы.  
– Конечно, – согласился он, не вдумываясь в предложение, и выставил в ряд все четыре бутылки вина.  
Гёте с интересом наблюдал за его деятельностью.  
– Вот так сразу?  
– Предпочитаю сразу переходить к делу.  
Гёте без выражения посмотрел на него в ответ, а затем отвел взгляд и хмыкнул:  
– Да, это похоже на Вас.  
Не ожидая, что смутится из-за чего-то подобного, Шиллер просто пожал плечами.  
Они выпили.  
– Вполне сносное вино, – заключил Гёте.  
– Да, неплохое, – закивал Шиллер, хотя вкуса не ощутил, и залпом прикончил остаток.  
Ему хотелось курить, но Гёте ненавидел запах сигарет, к тому же снова принялся бы за нотации, так что Шиллер, вздохнув, подлил себе ещё.  
– Вам не нравится, – сказал Гёте и нахмурился.  
– Нет, что Вы.  
– Да бросьте.  
– Нет, правда.  
– Я же вижу.  
– Вы ошибаетесь, – возразил Шиллер, улыбаясь во весь рот.  
– Разве?  
Шиллер отсалютовал бокалом, сделал глоток. Он увидел, как тёмные глаза Гёте смотрели на него, как тот улыбался, немного кривовато, будто задумавшись. На его смуглых, гладко выбритых щеках проступил румянец. Он снял свитер, оставшись в синей футболке.  
Шиллер глядел на эту футболку, и обыденная ситуация охотно превращалась в двусмысленную.  
Гёте деловито осведомился:  
– У вас есть подходящая обувь? Для гор. Нам придется много ходить.  
– Наверное. Давайте об этом позже?  
– Ах да, – кивнул Гёте. – Сразу к делу.  
Он держался как-то натянуто; или Шиллеру мерещились приметы, которых не было.  
– Какие у Вас планы нарушились? – дипломатически осведомился он, пока включал ноутбук.  
– Хотел вытащить Вас на свежий воздух. Говорят, для мозга он полезнее, чем пыль.  
– Пылевые клещи бы с Вами поспорили, – усмехнулся Шиллер.  
– Я, конечно, человек в возрасте, но еще не дошёл до маразма, чтобы спорить с клещами.   
– Они отличные собеседники. Слушают Вас, когда нужен слушатель, и дают самые верные советы.  
– Хорошо, Вы меня убедили. При первой же возможности посоветуюсь с Вашими клещами. По какому адресу они проживают? Пока что буду от них подальше.  
– Не пытайтесь, – порекомендовал Шиллер зловещим тоном, – они повсюду.  
Гёте хмыкнул, но вид у него был отстраненный. Его сдержанно-усталое настроение давило на Шиллера. Ему не удавалось растрясти вялую атмосферу. «Надо и впрямь переходить к делу, – решил он. – Момент неподходящий».  
Спустя одну бутылку вина и еле доработанный финансовый план – по недостатку опыта Шиллер плохо ориентировался в расценках, а Гёте жаловался, что денег по традиции не додадут, – тот расслабился и, хотя мысли о бюджете не прибавили им обоим радости, выглядел бодрее.  
Они принялись обсуждать спорные моменты. Сойдясь на том, что батальных сцен будет не более двух («Или придется делать сериал, – заключил Гёте. – А Вам переписывать все целиком»), они на какое-то время замолчали.  
– Еще кое-то, что я хотел бы уточнить, – произнес Гёте, ломая шоколад. – Все чувства Макса сосредоточены на Валленштейне. Конфликт его личности связан с Валленштейном.  
– Так и есть, – согласился Шиллер.  
– Из-за этого любовная линия между Теклой и Максом теряет выпуклость. Да и Текла кажется лишь буфером между ним и Валленштейном. Незавидная судьба у девушки.  
– Считаете, это нужно исправить?  
– На этом этапе я ничего не считаю, – уклонился Гёте. – Но, когда я начну снимать, возникнут проблемы. Мне надо знать, что Вы об этом думаете.  
– Я думаю, что снимать Теклу как буфер – единственно правильное решение.  
Он покрутил бокал, дожидаясь реакции.  
– Вы сегодня немногословны, – услышал он ровный голос Гёте.  
Шиллер вздохнул. Он готовился шагать по краю.  
– Текла важна ровно настолько, насколько она относится к Валленштейну. И Максу она важна не больше и не меньше, чем поэтому. Разумеется, глядя на неё, он видит в первую очередь её отца.   
– Неужели?  
– Вы удивлены? Почему?  
– То есть Макс влюблён в Валленштейна? – добивался Гёте.  
– Да, – Шиллер уставился в свой бокал, – это можно и так назвать.   
Гёте никак не комментировал его ответ.   
– А что до Валленштейна, – опрокинув в себя вино, продолжил он, – здесь сложнее. Он любит Теклу, насколько любовь совместима с амбициями. И ему, видимо, льстит преданность Макса. Он уверен в нем, поэтому и так поражен, когда узнает, что Макс хочет жениться на Текле.  
– Не потому, что это рушит его планы?  
– Не только. Валленштейну нравится Макс. Возможно, будь он обыкновенным человеком, он бы это понял. Но он циничен и мнит, что способен на всё. И потому только пользуется его чувствами. Макс принимал Валленштейна… за такого же как он, как Текла, как все люди. Но он ошибался.  
– Роды будут долгими, – задумчиво сказал Гёте.  
Шиллер забеспокоился:  
– Я знаю, история несколько не Вашего формата…  
– Слабо сказано. Я совсем не уверен, что получится в итоге. Но попробовать стоит. Валленштейн очень далёк от меня. Я хорошо понимаю, о чем Вы говорите, но на каком-то, знаете, начальном уровне ощущаю пропасть, и паутина судьбы, в которой он застрял…  
– В таких обстоятельствах люди ведут себя неожиданно. У Вас есть некое представление о себе, но оно может не совпадать с тем, какой Вы для других.  
– Это все здорово – то, что Вы сейчас сказали, но я бы никогда…  
– Не воспользовались бы кем-то? – подсказал Шиллер и прикусил язык.  
Гёте уставился на него, как на сумасшедшего.  
Он говорил не то, он заворачивал в неправильную сторону; язвительность вылезла из него как гной. Он сам знал ответ на свой вопрос: Гёте бы так не поступил. Ему было стыдно и горько за свои мысли.  
– Простите, – сказал Шиллер, закрывая лицо рукой. – Я неудачно выразился.  
– Действительно, неудачно, – после паузы согласился Гёте. – Но у всех бывает, что ляпнешь что-нибудь, а потом еще полжизни жалеешь.  
– В последнее время это со мной случается часто.  
– Вы не поверите, но со мной тоже.  
Они улыбнулись друг другу. Гёте подвинул к Шиллеру шоколад.  
– Будете? Горький, как Вы любите.  
Он взял кусочек.  
После своей вспышки он не рисковал задавать вопросы. А что он собирался спрашивать? «Вы правда расстались с Кристианой? Вам нравятся мужчины?» Или сразу: «Вам нравлюсь я? Да, нет?»  
«Каковы были шансы на положительный ответ? – думал он, глядя, как Гёте поправляет их финансовый план. – Стал бы он вообще отвечать?» В ту область для него не было доступа.  
Капли на окне стекали по прочерченным до них дорожкам, одним и тем же траекториям. Снова пошёл дождь. Гёте морщился, вглядываясь в неуютную, мокрую темноту по ту сторону стекла. Шиллер, внутренне обрадованный, предложил:  
– Оставайтесь у меня.  
Гёте сделал вид, что раздумывает:  
– Только постелите мне подальше от ваших пылевых клещей.  
На выбор были предоставлены: кровать в спальне и диван в гостиной. Из ложной скромности, которая ему не шла, Гёте указал на диван. Две комнаты разделялись дверью, и, желая Гёте спокойной ночи, Шиллер прикрыл её за собой, но слышал прекрасно шорохи и скрип дивана, когда Гёте вставал в туалет, ворочался, ища удобное положение. Потом наступила тишина. Только дождь барабанил по железному подоконнику.  
*  
В кафе, куда его пригласил Иффланд, на них оглядывались. Шиллер специально сел спиной, хотя и понимал, что пялились преимущественно не на него.  
– Шиллер, – заклинал Иффланд, употребляя нашпигованную мясом пиццу, – давай почирикаем о высоком.  
– Давай, – согласился Шиллер, загипнотизированный утилизацией еды.  
Если бы фанаты Иффланда увидели, как он ест, начался бы массовый постриг в монахи. Шиллер всерьёз опасался, что Иффланд, не успевавший различить, что суёт в рот, перепутает его руку со спагетти.  
– Гастроли, – пояснил тот, наконец перехватив взгляд. – А ещё съёмки «Адвокатов». Писал сценарий между репетициями и показами, ну, ты понимаешь. Похудел на пять килограммов!  
– Не беспокойся, – утешил Шиллер, – это незаметно. О чем ты хотел поговорить?  
– Птичка на хвосте донесла, что ты кое-что написал.  
Иффланд обвинительно уставился на Шиллера.  
– Да? – неуверенно отозвался тот.  
– И не просто кое-что, а масштабную историческую драму! Шиллер, я хочу в этом сниматься! Ты же лобастый, ты наверняка столько там понавертел! Это о Валленштейне, да?  
– Да.  
– Первая общеевропейская война! Первая коллективная травма запада! Образ диктатора! Фашизм! Коммунизм! Милитаризированное общество! Гуманистические институты, едва зачатые, терпят крах! А аллюзии на Брехта? А цитаты из Гринуэя?  
Иффланд явно перебарщивал с чтением рецензий.  
– Все останется на совести режиссёра.  
– Гёте? – деловито уточнил Иффланд. Шиллер кивнул. – Шикарный был бы продукт. Жаль, бабло опять зажали.  
– Как раз наоборот, – возразил он, – но проект дорогой. Надо немного подождать.  
Вздыхая, Иффланд сочувственно кивал. Еда на столе кончилась, и Иффланд переключился на пиво. Шиллер, догадавшись, что к чему, слушал, не перебивая.   
– Всегда так, – тянул резину Иффланд. – Жаль, жаль. У тебя получаются отличные роли. Хорошие сюжетики… Не скажу, что сниматься у Гёте, – запредельное удовольствие, но результат… Эврика! – он изобразил озарение. – Что если я найду спонсоров? У меня есть связи, ты же знаешь. На режиссёрское кресло я не претендую, если только Гёте сам мне его не уступит.  
– Ты хочешь продюсировать «Валленштейна»? – уточнил Шиллер.  
– И играть главную роль. Играть в первую очередь, дорогой.  
Иффланд сладко заулыбался. Шиллер не собирался раздумывать об ответе, но, чтобы пощадить его чувства, сделал вид, что заинтересован.  
– А что Гёте думает об этой идее?  
– Он-то и послал меня к тебе.  
«Зачем? – подумал Шиллер. – Неужели Гёте считает, что я променяю его на Иффланда? Или на кого-то ещё?»  
Не до конца справившись с этим открытием, он уже механически спрашивал Иффланда:  
– Разве эта идея не осенила тебя только что?  
Тот добродушно рассмеялся.  
– Да, с вами не забалуешь. Гёте мне сказал: «сценарий Шиллера, Шиллеру и решать». Я так понял, что в ближайший год вам ничего не светит, если ВэйСакЭй внезапно не найдут сундучок с золотом. Или их не купит, я не знаю, ЭйчБиО. Итак?  
– Спасибо за предложение, Иффланд.  
– Нет? Это отказ? Ты не хочешь, чтобы я играл Валленштейна? Я готов играть роль второстепенную, но яркую. У тебя же полно таких…  
Шиллер перебил его:  
– Нет, я бы хотел, чтобы Валленштейна играл именно ты, – это было правдой: лучшего актера он не знал, – но не хочу толпы продюсеров. Это испортит фильм.  
– Откуда толпа? Всего-то я.  
– И Гёте.  
Иффланд посмотрел на него с материнской нежностью коровы, вылизывающей теленка:  
– О-о-о, – протянул он, – поня-я-я-ятно.  
– Что понятно? – смешался Шиллер.  
– Гёте не терпит конкуренции. Устанавливает единовластие. В таком случае ты прав, будет трудно. Вряд ли Гёте останется в проекте. Тебе важно, чтобы он остался?  
Шиллер не стал увиливать:  
– Да.  
– Почему? – удивился Иффланд. – Хороших режиссеров много.  
– Хороших, может, и много… В чем я сомневаюсь. Я уже всё решил.  
Он не хотел и не стал бы ни при каких обстоятельствах рассказывать Иффланду – да, пожалуй, вообще кому угодно – о причинах такого решения. Всё, что он мог бы сказать вслух: нам хорошо работать вместе; или: мы понимаем друг друга. Это не была ложь, но и до правды не дотягивало. Когда-то давно он принял его заочно, однажды весенним днём заново узнал, а теперь просто следовал ему, потому что уже не помнил, как жил иначе, вне близости этого человека.  
– Ладно, не куксись, дорогой, – Иффланд по-свойски потрепал его за плечо. – Ты чего такой серьёзный? Давай поболтаем, как в былые годы.  
И, умышленно забывая про все скандалы, зачинщиком которых был, он пустился в воспоминания о том, как они болтали в былые годы, когда расцвет его собственной славы только наступал, а Шиллер, казалось, уже скатывался с вершины, не успев толком на неё забраться.  
*  
Они не успели купить подходящую обувь, поскольку обоих снова накрыла лавина дел. Шиллера грыз Котта, моливший поторопиться с журналом. Пришлось забросить пьесу, в скоростном режиме писать статьи и взывать к совести дедлайнеров, обещавших прислать материал. Несколькими короткими, но экспрессивными смс-ками Гёте выразил, что он думает по поводу сбрендивших капиталистов, шантажом подбивавших его ставить по спектаклю каждый новый сезон.  
Так что Шиллер вышагивал через лесной массив в туфлях, городских, хотя и старых. Гордившийся своим опытом хайкинга, Гёте некоторое время ворчал по этому поводу («будут волдыри, адски больно, подошва отвалится, я Вас что, на себе понесу?»), но вскоре отвлёкся, расписывая удивительный маршрут, который выбрал для прогулки.  
– Семейная тропа, – выдал он с сардонической ухмылкой. – Путешествие на один день. Ну, на большее-то нас и не хватит. Справится и ребёнок, и старушка.  
– То есть, ребёнок – я, а Вы старушка?  
– Не стоит трактовать метафору буквально.  
– Ну, хотите я буду старушкой, а Вы ребёнком? – блеснул галантностью Шиллер и пнул с дороги камешек.   
– Дружище, я Вас не узнаю. Это кислород влияет?  
Шиллер прислушался к себе. Они помирились, дела были доделаны. Ему было весело и необыкновенно спокойно, как бывает только, когда точно уверен, что всё случится не зря. Даже если – скорее всего – затем последуют испытания.   
– Что-то определенно влияет, – подтвердил он.  
В городах медленно расползалась осень, но здесь, среди длинных елей и сосен, дробящих солнечный свет в любую погоду, в любое время года, воздух ещё удерживал лето; зеленела мелкая дикая трава; красные горные ручьи скользили между камней, под узкими деревянными мостами. Людей было немного: сезонный туристический поток иссяк, и в рабочее утро даже преданные фанаты гор были заняты другими вещами.  
Гёте, бодрый и посвежевший, вышагивал рядом с ним в походно-спортивной одежде.  
– До склона около часа, – говорил он. – Надеюсь, мы не потеряем Ваши ноги раньше положенного.  
– Вы же говорили про подошвы.  
– Итог один: мне Вас тащить на себе как принцессу.  
– Нелепая картина, – фыркнул Шиллер. – Жук-отшельник тащит богомола.  
– Хорошо, что Вы не самка.  
От такого заявления Шиллер даже остановился:  
– Простите?  
– А то меня б сожрали, – и Гёте коварно улыбнулся.  
Шиллер смерил его бесстрастным взглядом. Гёте сделал виноватое лицо.  
– Кстати, о пожирании, – сказал Шиллер, и они двинулись дальше по тропе, – я тут виделся с Иффландом.  
– И как давно Иффланд ассоциируется у Вас с пожиранием?  
– Лучше не спрашивайте, – отмахнулся он. – Иффланд предлагал найти спонсоров для «Валленштейна». Но Вы и так знаете, да?  
Гёте кивнул:  
– Мне показалось, что в сложившихся обстоятельствах, – официально начал он, – Вам может подойти этот вариант. Иффланд очень заинтересован. А так проект может провисеть и полгода, и несколько лет.  
– Я почти закончил пьесу.  
– О.  
– На неё денег хватит.  
– Хватит, – согласился Гёте. – Но Вы всё-таки подумайте про Иффланда.  
– Я уже отказал ему.  
– Боитесь, он снимет очередную оскаровщину с аллюзиями на тоталитаризм?  
– Может быть, и нет…  
Он остановился, почувствовав жжение на пальцах ног. И на пятках.  
– Кажется, Вы были правы.  
– Конечно, – сказал Гёте. – Только в чём?  
– Эта обувь не подходит для прогулок на природе.  
– Вам больно? Вернёмся обратно?  
Вернуться обратно, на ровный, горизонтальный асфальт, было заманчивой перспективой, но тогда все планы были бы нарушены. Шиллер долго выстраивал в голове схему этого разговора; из-за каких-то ног он не собирался отступать.  
– Терпимо, – сказал он беспечно. – Так на чём мы...?  
– На Иффланде, – ответил Гёте, озабоченно вглядываясь в него.  
– Иффланд, может, и сделал бы нормальный фильм. Не тот, который бы я хотел. И который бы мне, в целом, наверное, не понравился…  
– Не щадите его, его здесь нет.  
– Вы к нему суровы.  
– Вы тоже!  
Шиллер помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Тропа круто поднималась вверх. Лес редел, усиливался ветер. Отстранённо Шиллер подумал, что надо подстричься: отросшие до плеч волосы взлетали, по выражению Гёте, как уши болонки.  
– Дело не только в результате. Я хотел… чтобы в этом участвовали Вы.  
– Я тоже, но…  
– Нет, послушайте, – но слова ускользали от него, и отвлекали натертые ноги. Он изо всех сил старался не хромать и не морщиться.  
– Вы знаете, – сказал Гёте, вероятно, потеряв надежду на продолжение, – я что-то устал. Может, присядем?  
На небольшой, пологой опушке призывно маячили несколько скамеек. Ответ от Шиллера не требовался: Гёте, настроившийся на отдых, уже сидел на одной из них. С облегчением Шиллер опустился рядом.  
Шумели ели. По серевшему небу проносились редкие, рваные облака. Гёте был от него на расстоянии шириной в ладонь. Можно было начать, прикоснувшись к его бедру. Но Шиллер не был уверен, что не одёрнет руку, когда Гёте посмотрит на него недоуменно-насмешливо, как смотрел иногда, скрывая растерянность, иногда – на тех, кого презирал. Ему всегда было сложно касаться Гёте; прикасаясь к кому-то, человек заявляет на него свои права – какие права он мог заявить на Гёте?  
Только потому, что однажды тот сделал странный жест – до него Шиллер не подпускал слишком близко мысль, что он и Гёте могли бы… Из-за того жеста, который ни к чему не привёл… потому что Шиллер думал, что его место отведено ему раз и навсегда, а про то, что занимала или не занимала Кристиана, или Фриц, или ещё бог знает кто, он старался не думать: оно было закрыто от него, и теперь он не знал, как это изменить, и даже – до сих пор – стоит ли пытаться; он бы не стал претендовать на звание любовника («Господи», – думал он с содроганием; в голове мелькали едкие замечания Гердера и Шарлотты Штейн – теперь он слышал в них горечь), нет, он бы не стал, он был капризен, жаден, обидчив, болен и навязчив; невыносимо глуп. Он хотел себе Гёте – всего.  
– Вы бывали в гей-клубах Палермо? – вырвалось у него.  
Впервые в жизни он увидел, как в реальном мире выглядит фраза: «глаза вылезли из орбит».  
– Что, – сказал Гёте.  
– Я просто случайно нашел одно… не важно. Забудьте, – он вздохнул. – Я начну заново.  
Опершись локтями о колени, он уставился на деревья, росшие вниз по склону. Краем глаза он видел ботинки Гёте и чувствовал его напряжение.  
– Я всегда говорил Вам правду, – сказал он. – С самого начала. Я чувствовал, что если не буду, то у нас не выйдет… никакого контакта, в общем, – он всё-таки обернулся. Гёте кивнул. Тогда Шиллер продолжил, немного воодушевлённый: – И мне сложно от Вас что-то скрывать. Не знаю, заметили Вы или нет, что… я в тот раз… я постоянно Вам говорю что-то подобное, но Вы никогда до этого… – поняв, что мямлит, он оборвал себя снова и скомкано закончил: – Вы, наверное, меня поняли.   
– Не совсем, – осторожно возразил Гёте. – Вы ведь хотите сказать, что я неправильно…  
– Нет, – воскликнул Шиллер. – Наоборот. Я сам не понял, что проговорился, но Вы – да.  
«Всё. Я сделал, что мог», – подумал он. Было и страшно, и легко; до этого он даже не представлял, насколько загустела в нём эта фантазия.  
– Проговорились, – повторил Гёте и вдруг прыснул: – Ох и потрепали Вы мне нервы!  
– У Вас же нет больше нервов, – с беспокойным смешком напомнил Шиллер.  
– Из-за Вас они отросли обратно. Вот так я натерпелся!  
Уклончивость была предсказуема, но всё равно беспокоила. «А ты на что рассчитывал? – спросил себя Шиллер. – Что он бросится тебе на шею?»  
Игнорируя нарастающую тяжесть в груди, он продолжил:  
– Я хотел понять, свободны ли Вы… но так и не понял. И я ещё не понял, что это было. Тогда. Вы передумали?  
– Я решил, что ошибся, – медленно ответил Гёте. Его глаза смотрели на Шиллера. – Я вспомнил о Вашей девушке. О Вашей манере меня хвалить.  
– Мы расстались, – невпопад сказал Шиллер.  
– Вот как.  
– Больше месяца назад. Ещё до того, как мы с Вами…  
Он не мог сформулировать, что тогда они не сделали.  
– Но почему Вы злились?  
Гёте желал его добить.  
– Ну, – едко ответил Шиллер, отворачиваясь от него, – это не слишком поднимает самооценку, когда Вас отшивают, Вы в роли совращенной девственницы, а потом Вас до кучи тыкают носом в семейную идиллию.  
Слева от него Гёте громко расхохотался. Чужая ладонь сжала ему плечо. Кроны деревьев покачивались, как волны. Шиллер терпел, стиснув зубы. Вдох носом – выдох ртом.  
– Шлегель-младший был прав насчет Вас.  
«Начинается», – мелькнуло в мыслях.  
– В каком именно месте?  
– Вы ужасны в человеческих отношениях. Совершенно не Ваша стихия.  
– Что есть, то есть.  
– Шиллер, – позвал Гёте совсем другим голосом: нежным и серьёзным, – расслабьтесь. Я не издеваюсь над Вами. Повернитесь ко мне.  
Из упрямства, и чтобы сохранить остатки гордости, он послушался. И замер, не веря. Гёте смотрел на него: и глаза его, и улыбка, и всё лицо его светились.  
– Вам не нужно волноваться, – проговорил Гёте. – Вы всё не так поняли.  
– Правда? – спросил он. – А как же?..  
– Раз уж сегодня день сентиментальных признаний, – скороговоркой выплюнул Гёте, от смущения став резким, – то и я своё сделаю.  
И он замолчал, нахмурившись. Шиллер наблюдал за ним с нарастающим весельем.  
– Так и что же? – не вытерпел он.  
– Подождите чуть-чуть, – проворчал Гёте, барабаня пальцами по бедру.  
Шиллер вдохнул полной грудью: тяжесть пропала, словно её и не было.  
– Я… – начал Гёте.  
– Я Вам нравлюсь? – перебил он.  
Получилось несколько сурово. Но лицо Гёте разгладилось.  
– Формулировка хромает, – заявил он, тут же вернув себе барский вид, – но если коротко, то – да. Я хотел, – пояснил он, отведя глаза, – сказать что-то такое, что Вы бы точно не забыли.  
– Я и так этого никогда не забуду, – признался Шиллер, пытаясь остановить рвущийся наружу истерический смех. – Вы здорово надо мной поиздевались. И зачем нужно было…  
Перед тем, как его рот накрыли чужие губы, он ощутил холодное прикосновение к щеке, – Гёте притянул его к себе или наклонился сам, и Шиллер опустил ладонь ему на бедро. Он услышал стон и втолкнул язык Гёте обратно в его рот, и тот застонал опять – коротко, но громче…  
Откуда-то раздались детские крики и следом – женские. В их одиночество вторглись посторонние.  
Губы Гёте стали алыми. Они мягко изгибались, пока он, блестя глазами, спрашивал:  
– Как думаете, идём дальше?  
Шиллер поднялся на ноги и почти упал обратно – кажется, его ступни кровоточили.  
– Наверное, лучше вернуться к машине, – признался он.  
Гёте не выглядел расстроенным:  
– Мне всё-таки Вас понести?  
– Только чуть-чуть.  
Он закинул руку Гёте на шею, а тот обнял его за талию. Они не спеша побрели обратно, тесно прижимаясь друг к другу.  
– По-моему, так не лучше.  
– Физически ни капли, – подтвердил Шиллер, уже не скрывая боли. – Но морально…  
Ему хотелось поцеловать Гёте ещё: в ухо, в макушку, в шею, и в рот, глубоко, долго, но он почему-то стеснялся. Это было странно: ведь теперь он точно знал, что Гёте не против.  
Тот сильнее сжал его бок.  
– Мне пришла идея. Давайте останемся здесь переночевать.  
– Посреди леса? – удивился Шиллер.  
– Нет, в гостинице. Я сниму номер. Вылечу Вам ноги. Мы перейдем на «ты».  
Шиллер знал, что покраснел от ушей до шеи, и потому стал отшучиваться:  
– Замечательный эвфемизм.  
– Это не эвфемизм, – возразил Гёте вкрадчиво. – Это аллегория.  
Они наконец-то миновали спуск и вышли на ровную дорогу.  
*  
 _Стерильная белизна нарушалась лишь серым квадратом выключенного телевизора. За окном ярко-голубое небо разрезалось ветками отцветающей сирени.  
Друзья перепугались, когда он попал в больницу: Лотта просидела с ним весь день до операции; трижды звонил Кернер из Испании; сорвавшись с работы, приехала Каролина; Гумбольдт грозился захватить «Оры», которым исполнялся год, пока он валяется на койке.  
Оказалось, обыкновенный аппендицит. Из живота по силиконовой трубке в пакет поступала желтоватая жидкость. Он развлекался, слушая аудиокниги, глядя на ветки сирени за окном.  
Ещё недавно его крючило; сознание сжалось до пульсирующей точки – ею была боль. Он словно оглох, ослеп. Потом всё прекратилось, и мир наплывал на него волнами, как те, что ласкового и мерно омывают песок из года в год. Закрывая глаза, он представлял себе море, стального цвета – северное, и южное – цвета бирюзы, и как оно, необъятно огромное, незаметно становится океаном; баклан летит над водой, покрытой мелкими волнами, оттуда выныривают влажные спины дельфинов, и, если опуститься на самую глубину, куда нет доступа свету, а значит и взгляду, наступит разрывающая слух тишина, и явятся создания-фантазмы.  
Он не сразу заметил Гёте, стоявшего у него в ногах. Тот чуть щурился и рассматривал его, держа руки в карманах брюк. Узор из теней – сирень покачивалась от ветра – двигался на его руках, по животу и бедрам.  
Будто впервые Шиллер видел это смуглое лицо и тёмные, чуть растрёпанные весной волосы и спокойную, лёгкую улыбку. Ему показалось, что он вынырнул из тишины и снова оглушён.  
Сев на стул у изголовья, Гёте говорил, что почти закончил перевод для журнала, что все передают Шиллеру привет и скучают и желают здоровья; рассказывал о последних происшествиях, случившихся на съемках «Эгмонта», о том, что в ботаническом саду распускаются вишни и жасмин, что летом он собирается с Мейером в Италию, а Вы не хотите в Италию, Шиллер? – комично бранился, что Николаи выклянчил гражданство за рубежом, чтобы, падла, не платить налоги, передразнивал похвальбы Иффланда Коцебу, этому графоману и бездарности.  
– Не смешите меня, – умолял Шиллер, не переставая улыбаться, – мне немного больно.  
Гёте провёл пальцами у губ, словно закрыл их на замок и выбросил ключ.  
– Мои дела без Вас хуже и хуже, – проговорил он вполголоса.  
– Меня выписывают завтра, – ответил Шиллер.  
То, с чем он столкнулся, когда увидел Гёте в палате, было не ново и не внезапно. Оно ощущалось как родное, как нечто, что всегда маячило за спиной, как невидимый ангел, образ из детства.  
«Надо объяснить Лотте», – мелькнула мысль, но тут же пропала, потому что Гёте, ласково глядевший на него, пообещал:  
– Я Вас заберу._

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Шекспир, 121 сонет. Перевод И. Фрадкина.  
> В оригинале понятнее:  
> (By their rank thoughts my deeds must not be shown,)  
> Unless this general evil they maintain:  
> All men are bad and in their badness reign.


End file.
